Team 7: Friends Family
by mylesgirl16
Summary: One faithful night, three children who have had a rough childhood meet up in the park. The emo, the idiot and the fangirl. See as they de-mask to the strongest sibling bond and ninja team that is yet to be known, with the help of their older sister and new father of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is gonna be my third fanfic. Second in the Naruto area and I just wanted to make something clear. My OC character Miley is the same person as in my story 'Naruto the Neglected' except the way her mother dies is different. It will be told in the chapter below! Thanks and if you like please vote and comments. Well without further a do...let's begin!**

In the village hidden in the leaf, there was a little boy with spiky blond hair, sky blue eyes and beautiful tanned skin. This young boy, who was no older than five, was running away from a mob of villagers, all carrying torches and fork sticks.

"Die Demon"

"You killed our loved one!"

"Let's finish what the fourth started!" These were heard throughout the village.

The little boy knew why they were angry, he met the demon fox a year ago. Surprisingly, contracting to beliefs, the little boy wasn't angry, and became friends with the fox now known as Kuruma. The fox was taken aback by the boy and accepted, even going as far as telling him about his heritage. Now this boy was quite smart for his age, some could even consider him a genius, but they are all too blind to see the difference between a boy and a fox.

Anyways, as the boy runs, he looks for a place to hide from the mob, but today isn't he's lucky day. They catch up and he is beaten to a near death state. When they feel satisfied they leave him in a pool of his own blood, barely conscious.

 _'Kuruma, why me? Why do they always do this?! It isn't fair?'_

 **"Kit I'm sorry. It's my fault your like this. I'm really sorry kit. Just wait I'm in the middle of healing you."**

 _'Its alright Kuruma. You said it wasn't your fault, you were being controlled. And thanks for healing me. None of the hospitals would ever do so.'_

 **"But still these stupid humans can't tell the difference between an innocent boy and a demon fox! How pathetic! Why don't you tell the old man...nevermind it wont do you any good."**

 _'Yeah, Jiji is too busy and can't keep on watching me for ever. I'm going to the park. There isn't anyone there now.'_ He got up and made his way to the park, not knowing that it would change his life forever.

"Stop it please Nii-san! Why are you killing them?! Their our family!" a little raven head boy screamed to his older brother at the sight of him killing their clan.

"Foolish little brother. Their strong, so I have to test my strength." He then killed all of them, except the young raven head. The little boy stood there, frozen of fear, of death, so shut his eyes for the inevitable, but it never came.

"I won't kill you. You're too weak. Hate me, and get more power. Avenge those that I killed, then I'll see you as some one worthy to die by my hands. You're a pathetic excuse for someone in our clan. If you were strong, then you could have stopped it, but you're weak!" he says the last part with venom and then disappears.

The little boy cries his heart out as he looks around the compound.

 _'Why, why did he do that! To test his strength? Why on his own family?! He's right, I am weak!'_ The raven thinks.

There he sees his relative, cousins, friends all dead. But what makes him cry harder is the sight of his beloved parents dead in their own pools of blood. He quickly leaves the compound and starts running through the streets. He would do anything to get away from there. Unknowing to him, he is heading to the same place as our little blond boy.

 _'Please stop! Please someone save me!'_

These are the thoughts of a little pink haired girl as she is being beaten by an older man. The man kicks her and throws her towards the book shelve, breaking it in the process. The nights that he is drunk are one of the worst.

"You disgusting little brat! How dare you live while she doesn't! You're nothing more than a murderer! Why don't you just die!" and then continues to beat the little five year old. Once he feels satisfied, he tosses her out of the house.

"Never come back here again, you ungrateful child!"

The little girl gets up and limps outside onto the street, all bloody and bruised. She looks up to the moon, the only comfort she thought she had as its beauty radiant towards her. She is drawn to it and heads to its direction.

Each child has the same thought

'Why is my life so unfair! Why can't I have people who love and support me! I wish there are people out there that would be my friends.'

Little did they know how soon that wish would be granted, more than they had ever wished for.

As the little raven headed boy enters the park, he hears someone crying, so he quickly wipes his tears and sees a blond boy crouched down all bloody with stabs and bruises. He walks up to the boy and gentle taps his shoulder, somewhat startling the blond boy.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" the raven asks the blond.

"*sniff* the villagers-" he was cut off by the sound of rather loud sobs. They turn around and see a pink haired girl covered in wounds, about to fall. They run over to her and catch he before she does.

"What happened to you? are you all right?" the blond boy asks. The girl looked so fragile that he thought she was going to die.

"We have to take her to the hospital." the raven says. To his surprise the blond boy shakes his head.

"If you do, then you have to take her alone. The hospital would just kick me out." Not knowing what to do they panic, but luckily someone comes by. A little brown haired girl, of about eight years old-older than the three, comes by. She sees them and comes close to them. They too see her and they can tell she was crying from her red puff eyes. She walks towards them.

"I-Is everything alright?" she asks, a bit scared. They look at her.

"No, this girls needs medical attention now. Can you help in carrying her to the hospital?" the blond asks.

"Why don't I just heal her." She stands up and soon they see a green glow from her hands near the girl's body and all the wounds disappearing. They look at her awe. When she finishes, the pink aired girl wakes up to the sight of three heads looking down on her. She moves back in fear.

"P-Please d-don't h-hurt me" she stammers.

"Its ok. We won't hurt you. These two boys found you here and I just healed you. How are you feeling?" the brunet asks. The pink haired girl then realizes that she isn't in pain anymore.

"Yeah, I feel great! Like I wasn't hurt at all! How did you do that?" she asks excitedly. The boys look at her as well.

"I just learned it, taught really, by my father. Why are you guys all here any- OMG I didn't realize you were hurt too!" she exclaimed as looks at the blond boy. The others also look. She begins healing him immediately.

"Why are you two hurt anyways and why are you guys here in the first place?" the brunet asks the three in front of her. The blond starts his story as she just finishes healing him.

"The villagers see me as the nine tailed fox that attacked the village five years ago. The fourth Hokage sealed it into me, turns out to be my own father, but no one knows accept jiji and I think a few others know. When I was four I met him and he told me all this. He even said that he didn't want to attack the village, but was controlled by Madara Uchiha. The villagers always beat me up, even some of the ninja and want me dead, because they think that I'm its reincarnation, but Kuruma, that's the Kyuubi, always heals me." after he finished telling his story as he sobbed, the other three just went and hugged him, to his surprise.

"Don't you hate me?" he questions.

"Of course no, it wasn't your fault. Those villagers are idiots if they can't tell the difference." the raven said while the two girls nodded approve. He was grateful and waited for some else to tell their story.

"Well, I guess I'm next. My brother just killed our entire clan, but not me. He said that I was too weak and to avenge our clan by being stronger and kill him, so that's what I have to do." the other three went up to him and hugged him.

"But why are you going to listen to a murderer? He's your brother, so you should know him better than anyone else. I don't really think he did it to test his strength." the blond said. the raven absorbed this in and then looked at the blond,

"You're right. He was always too kind. Maybe there is a reason he did. I guess when I find him, I'll ask him and then fight him to see if I'm strong." There attention was to the two girls, waiting for them to tell their tail, the pink haired girl spoke up.

"My father beats me almost everyday. He says that its my fault that my mother died. She died giving birth to me, so he says that I shouldn't be alive while she's dead. But now he kick me out so I have now where to go to." again they hug the girl and are again enraged at her father. Now its the brunettes turn,

"Well my mother was just killed...by my uncle. He wanted to kill me too but I got away and came here. He was her brother! How could he do that!" she sobs as the three younger children go and hug her. They stay like that for some time and then break away. The brunette begins,

"My name is Miley, Miley al Ghul. What are your names?" she asks.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but I'm going to hide the Namikaze for now." the blond replies.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." the raven says.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." the pinkette says.

"Say, do you want to be friends." the blond asks, hopeful that they would accept.

"Why don't we become family. We all don't have one except you Miley, right?" the pinkette asks.

"Yeah, I have my dad, but I would love to have three younger siblings. My father won't mind either." they turn to the raven.

"Sure. It'd be great to have each other's back...Family. That would be nice." he says excitingly.

"Alright then, it's settled! From today onward, were family!" the brunette exclaims as she pulls them into a hug. Then she gets an idea.

"Hey, why don't we go to my place. It's yours as well now. and you *points to Sakura* don't have a place right? Well I guess my little sis is gonna be staying at my place until my house in Konoha is built.

"Wait, you don't live here? Then how did you get passed the Anbu?" Sasuke asked.

"Why don't we go to my place first and then I'll tell you everything. Grab onto me." she says and they do as she says as she shushined away.

When they opened their eyes, they were met with the most beautiful house that they had ever seen. THEIR NEW OLDER SISTER LIVED IN A FREAKIN' MANSION! They were bug-eyed by the sight before them. Seeing this, she chuckled and pulled them inside. Once inside the saw maids and butlers that walked up to them-more specifically Miley- and began to cry.

"My lady we were so worried about you. Your father is still outside looking for you. How did you escape that horrid man." the maids asked.

"I- to be honest I don't know. I just kept on running and running and then I stumbled on these three *pulls them up close* Everyone, I want you to met my new siblings. I hope you make their stay comfortable."

They start going up to them, shaking their hands, until they see a poof of smoke and someone stepped out. At the sight of Miley, the man ran up to her and hugged her so tight, as if she was going to disappear if he didn't the others were taken aback by the older man's sobs.

"Oh I'm so glad your alright. I'm soo so sorry I couldn't save her...I'm just glad your alive and well." he sobs.

"Dad I'm alright. Really. I don't know how I did it but I ended up in the Konoha park and *remembering the three siblings* oh dad I want you to met my new siblings. We met at the park earlier. Guys, this is my dad, Ra's al Ghul." The two parties just stared at one another until the children each introduced each other. However, Sakura was a bit scared, considering her past relation with her father, Sensing her fear, Ra's picked her up and hugged her, much to the other's delight. While still holding her he said to them,

"Well, I guess since you guys are siblings with my daughter, then I guess I'm the father of this family. Is that alright with you three?" he asked, which they nod fiercely. He gave Sakura and the boys each a kiss on the forehead, and each child felt I wave of happiness wash over them. For Naruto, he never grew up with parents, so he felt a sense of happiness to finally have someone to relied on. For Sasuke, he too felt happy, since his own father wouldn't pay any attention to him at all. But the happiest was Sakura, who got a father who loved her and wouldn't abuse her. The girl held on to the older man and smiled. Miley felt happy too. She helped these kids in their time of need and also gained a great family.

"Alright you guys, I got the maids to get your bathes ready and a new set of clothes. Come on, I'll show you where to go." They said their goodbyes to the older man, their new father and followed their sister upstairs. Once they got there, she showed them the bath and they took a shower. It felt cool and relaxing, and once they got out, they were served dinner.

"OMG, this is the best food I've ever eaten!" Sakura eye-wided.

"It's delicious!" Sasuke exclaimed

"I don't know what to say. What the two of you are saying isn't even close to describing it!" Naruto said. The others there just laughed and chuckled at their reactions.

Soon it was time to sleep, and as they already had their pyjamas on, Miley was going to show them their rooms. She stopped, however, when she noticed that they stopped moving and looked down.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you guys alright?" she asked worried. They looked at each other and then Sakura asked,

"Um Nee-chan...can we sleep with you? In your room?" she asked

"Please? It's sorta too big, and we want to sleep with our sister." Sasuke plead as Naruto nodded his headed. She smiled,

"Of course! That's actually much more better! Come on then, to my room!" she exclaimed and soon they found themselves in a huge room with a king sized bed in the middle.

"My bed is big enough for all of us to sleep on...Oh one more thing. Do you guys want me train you? You kn-" she was cut of with,

"YES PLEASE!" they said in unison.

"Ok that settles it, tomorrow we'll start your training!" They all climbed onto her bed and snuggled close to one another. They all soon drifted to sleep with peaceful angelic faces with one thing one their minds,

 _'My wish came true!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**As I mentioned earlier this is the same OC from my other fanfic.**  
 **Seven years Later**  
The peaceful village of Konoha was disrupted by a blond boy being chased down the streets by 23 Anbu and 19 Jounin ninja. He was known throughout the village for his pranks and mischief. This boy was none other than 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ha ha, can't catch meee! You guys should just quit being a ninja if you can't get little o'me!" he taunted the ninja after. This just got him even more angrier.

 **"HAHAHAH! Kit these humans are pathetic! And they call themselves ninja! BAHAHAA!"**

 _'I know right, Kyuu! Anyways they're gone now...oh Iruka is on his way. Better get my self 'caught' huh.'_

 **"Yup! Now leave, I'm going to sleep"**

 _'Lazy-ass fox'_ then he cut the connection. He un masked his chakra signature and went around the corner Iruka was coming at and then 'yelled' in shock of being 'caught'.

"Naruto! How many times did I tell you not do your pranks! Anyways, your suppose to be in class now! Let's go." and the he was dragged to class. Over the years he learned to respect Iruka, because he was to very few people that saw him for him, and not Kuruma. It's was one of the reasons why he let him be the only ninja to 'catch' him.

They entered the academy and it was noisy from all the students talking and doing what not.

"Hey there everyone! I'm back!" Naruto exclaimed in an idiotic way. No one paid attention to him and they all went back to their seats. Sasuke was brooding in his emo ways in the corner, while Sakura and Ino were fangirling over him, much to her disgust. Man, oh man, did they hate their masks, but the needed it, as it was all apart of their seven year long plan.

 _ **Flashback**_

It was a now one week until they were going to start the academy. They spent all their time at Miley's main house, or the house she was built in the village, in which they all lived in now. They spent most of their time training or together outside the village, without the Hokage knowing. They would spend most of they're time outside the village at high class resorts, beaches or amusement parks, and to say the four of them were having the greatest time of their lives was an understatement. And to top it off, each year they would celebrate the day they met, like an anniversary. Miley was jounin at eight and then promoted to Anbu a year later. She declined being captain, saying it was too 'troublesome' (something she picked up from Shikaku). A couple weeks after they started to train under the league and she told them about herself and kekkei genkai, she asked if they would want her to transfuse some of her demon blood into them, in the process making them stronger with new abilities, and a closer family bond, which they accepted. Although they didn't get all of her abilities, like her transformation and telekinesis, they did get a speed up in their healing-something that Naruto already had thanks to Kuruma-telepathy, and being immune to poison. however their most favorite power was something called haki, which was a shockwave of fear that would defeat thousands of shinobi without lifting a finger! She was surprised they got that power and not telekinesis, since it was much easier, but whatever. They also met Kuruma, who can now come out in a mini fox form. He also began training, especially Naruto, because he held the summoning contracting for the Kitsunes. Ah yes the summoning, this was some Ra's al Ghul gave to each one of them after a year that they met. Naruto got the contract of the Kitsunes, Sakura the pegasus and Sasuke, the dark wolves. Miley already had her contract which was that with the dragons. Until this day, her father never knew how she got such a powerful animal at a young age, although he's wasn't bad as it was with the phoenix. In addition with their summoning, they each got a tattoo on their shoulder of the animal they had, but placed a genjutsu over it so no one knew. Miley had her dragon tattoo starting from her shoulder going all the way to her back, since dragon are long creature. The year after, as they became better at kenjutsu, they were each given a sword, custom made by Ra's al Ghul himself. each sword was somewhat connected to their summoning and natural ability. For Naruto, he got a blade called the Kitsune blade, which worked well with his summon, but also produces fire when being used. Sasuke's blade called the darkness blade as also works well with his summoning, but it makes his surrounding pitch black, so only he could see and not his opponent. Sakura's blade was called Healer's blade and just like its name, once she passes it over a person, it completely heals them. However, when used against and opponent, then it could be very deadly. Miley's blade was called the green dragon blade, but like any other sword it didn't kill, unless she wanted it to. She had will power over it and if she wanted, she could stab a person in the heart and they wouldn't die, only a death state as to others, but for the person, they would be in enormous pain and torture.

One day, as Naruto returned from the Hokage's office, who doesn't that Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage, he told his siblings a plan that guarantee that they would be on the same genin team, to say that they were unwilling was an understatement.

"You want us to do WHAT!? Nee-chan please talk some sense into Nii-san, I think he's gone crazy" But the girl was rolling on the floor, along with Kuruma, as the laughed their eyes out.

"Come on Ruto, your the genius here, can't you think of something else!" this came from his sister Kura.

"Well it's the best way. The old man said that the dead last is always paired with the rookie of the year and the top kunoich. No one thinks anything from me, so obviously you have to be rookie of the year and act all emo like, Suke. Kura, you have to be top kunoich, it only logic and fangirl over Suke *all five shudder* and I'll be the dead last, you know pull pranks, get into trouble that sorta thing. The villagers hardly see us outside together since were always here, so they wouldn't know. Come guys, I really want to be on the same team don't you?" Their blond Nii-san said.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but Nii-san here is right. I think that's the only way you guys can be on the same team."

"Anyways how hard can it be? Just kick ass when you graduate and then drop your masks. Come Kits, don't be so down...Oh and don't show your true strength. Just come out week, well except you Sasuke, you need to level down to high genin." Kuruma added.

"It's a shame really. You guys are easily jounin level, but oh well." Miley began as she sat on the kitchen counter. There was the silence and then,

"I can't believe that you want me to fangirl over my own brother. But I don't know if I should be mad at that or the fact that you get to pull pranks and we can't!"

"I'll go along with it, but that's true. How come you get to pull them alone! Not fair Nii-san!"

"Don't worry guys, We'll do some together, put secretly! Alright then, mission to be on the same team begin!"

 _ **End of Flashback**_

As they sat in their seats, Sasuke opened up their link.

 _'Nii-san, if your going to pull a prank at least do it where I can see it from this window!'_

 _'Suke is right Ruto! It's really boring here, don't they know none of this would actually help us in the real world! I mean its not like we could kill them with boredom by telling them about the Third Shinobi War!'_

 _'HAHA good one Nee-chan! and OK but I pulled it on the Hokage monument. They were in need of 'enlightment' they snickered at his comment._

 _'Tou-san did warn us that nothing use-'_

 _'Hey Ruto, Iruka's calling you cut the connection!' then it was cut._

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" the blond questioned.

"I asked you to come up and preform your three transformations, we are doing exams, remember? Don't you want to pass?"

 **Timeskip to after exams**

 **"** Alright! I passed!" Naruto yelled. "You have to take me to get some ramen like you promised, sensei~" he sang happily.

"Yeah I know, but I just wished you did better, now sit down and wait as the rest of the class settles down. I'm going to call out the genin teams." He immediately sat down.

 _'Nii-san, this is it! But if you're wrong, I will personally end you right now!'_ his sister told him. The two brothers were afraid of their sister, as they learned not to mess with her the hard way. Not only does she have Tsunade's super strength, but she has this obsession with poisons in a sadistic way, much to the delight of their older sister and horry of their father.

 _'Don't worry Kura, I know it'll work'_

 _'It better, or else I'm with Nee-chan here on this one'_

 _'How heartbreaking! Don't you have any faith in me?'_

 _'Shh he started!'_ then the connection was cut.

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Team 8..."

This was definitely a great day! They did it! They were on the same team. Naruto managed to smirked at both his siblings, and turn back really quick, to avoid suspicion.

 **Timeskip at their house**

"MILEY! WERE HOME! AND WE ALL PASSED! AND ON THE SAME TEAM!" Sasuke yelled as they reached their house. It was a bit secluded, which was perfect and Naruto, being a seals master, covered it with defensive seals. They heard noises upstairs, and soon enough their fifteen year old sister came flying (yes flying, since she can use telekinesis) down the stairs. She hugged them and kissed each one of them on the forehead, something they didn't get embarrassed about, since she was doing it since they left.

"OMG! Ruto's plan worked! Even I have to say that I'm shocked, but glad seven years weren't wasted for nothing, right?"

"Yup! I knew it would work. The old man said it would."

"Say Nee-chan, where's Tou-san? We want to tell him too!" Sakura asked as she looked around. Their father didn't live with them but would drop by from time to time to see how they were.

"Oh he went on a mission, but he said he would be back tomorrow. What do you guys wanna eart? Oh wait, let's go out and eat. There's this new restaurant that opened up, and it is delicious! Sound good?"

"Of course!" they said together. They always trusted her food instincts since she never failed then before.

"Alright then! Go wear something nice and then we'll go. Oh Naru, I place the kunai with one of the league members that are close by, so try feeling it and then teleport us there. And when we come back, do you thing you could upgrade my gravity seal to a level higher?"

"K sis" Yes Naruto had learned his father's jutsu's the hiashrin and the rasengan, as well as completing it. After telling them about his heritage, they secretly went to the Namikaze estate that was sealed with a blood seal, but no worry for them, since they had Naruto. There they found the jutsu and many of his mother's sealing formula. He instantly took interest in fuinjutsu. You can't blame him, its in his blood! He placed gravity seals on each on of then, even their father, which he had to admit, was quite useful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Timeskip Next day**

All the students began to file into the class and began waiting for their sensei. Soon enough it was only the members of team 7 left. However, they already felt their sensei's chakra signature, so they guessed that he was spying on them. Naruto stood up and placed a brush on top of the door to see if they were correct. No sooner did he do that, the sensei came in.

"My first impression of you guys...I hate you. Meet me on top of the roof." then shushined away.

"Do you think we should do that too?"

"No Kura, I think we should take the stairs"

"But we'll beat the crap out of him in the test that were going to have, right?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"Yup, once we get the bell, beat him. We'll give him something to hat us for" the grinned evilly as they headed upstairs.

(same as the anime but they do the test same day. Explains what to do and then starts)

"And...START!" they leap into the bushes and trees and slightly mask their chakra, but it was still somewhat hard for Kakashi to detect.

 _'What in the world is going on? This team is suppose to have an emo, fangirl and dead last, but why are the chakra so hard to find?'_

He was brought out of his thoughts by several kunai coming his way, and as he was to dodge it, poof, on of them becomes Sasuke (transformed as a kunai) who used Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu. Kakashi narrowly dodge that, until he was hit with a kick on his back by Naruto.

 _'Ok, seriously! What's going on!'_ he thought as he was bombarded with different attacks from both boys, not aware that Sakura had in that time secretly taken the bells. When they saw this, they stopped and nodded to one another.

"Aren't you boys suppose to hate each other? And you *points to Sakura* aren't you suppose to head over heels over Sasuke?"

"Who told you that sensei?" they asked innocently as they take steps forward. Kakashi right now is sweating bullets, and next thing he knows he is on the ground all bruised and torn. But he is still shock. He weakly stands up and is met with three sadistic smirks.

"The purpose of the test was to see our teamwork, right sensei?" Sakura asked, tilting her head with the same expression.

"If your wondering where the bells are, they're right here. *shows bells* We got them along time ago." Naruto said with the same expression.

"Then why-" Kakashi began

"Because you said you hated us for no reason. Don't worry, now you have a reason, sensei" Sasuke finished off mockingly. The three began to laughed their evil laugh, scaring the shit out of Kakashi as they walked away. But before they left they added,

"Let's meet here at 8 am and don't be late tomorrow sensei, or else Kura is going to use her senbon needles, with a poisonous twist." Naruto said and they continued to walk away.

 _'What have I gotten myself into! I don't have an emo, fangirl and an idiot! I have three sadistically turned children who frighten me and fooled to entire village. I better get my team report to the Hokage.'_ Then he shushined to the Hokage tower.

 **With the three**

"Alright! Time to drop our masks!" Naruto exclaimed as they headed home.

"Ruto, the first thing I'm going to do is burn that ugly jumper of yours! It's so blinding, how did you survive!" Sasuke said. They laughed at their brother and once they got home, they were met with their father.

"Tou-san!" they yelled as they ran to hug him. He smiled and hugged them back.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I could have sworn that I was going to come back on time, but no matter! Get dressed, were going out to eat!"

"Tou-san, where's Nee-chan?" Sakura asked.

"She went out on an urgent mission for the Hokage, but you had fun with her yesterday, today we're going shopping. I believe that you dropped your masks today? And honestly son, that hideous jump suit must go." They nodded and then told him about what they did to Kakashi. He began laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor.

"Hatake just got served!" he laughed. They got ready to go shopping as they burned all their clothes. Complete makeover time!

 **At Hokage Tower**

The other jounin senseis were waiting for the always late Kakashi, but the sight they saw when he walked in was bewildering. They saw his clothes teared, and his body covered in cuts and bruises. He looked tired and distressed.

"Kakashi, weren't you suppose to be testing your genin team? What happened?!" The Hokage asked.

"Well I was Hokage-sama. They did this to me." Everyone's eyes bugged out. THE Kakashi Hatake was defeated by mere genin! Not only that but was beat bad.

"What do you mean Kakashi? Your team match was the worst by far. An emo, who doesn't care about anyone, a fangirl who only cares about Sasuke and a dead last. They couldn't have done that!" Asuma exclaimed as his cigarette.

"I have to go with Asuma with this one Kakashi. I hope this isn't another one of your lies." Kurenai exclaimed as she walked over to hot him.

"Mah, mah I'm serious!" He exclaimed. Going on Kurenai's bad side isn't a smart choice. There were murmurs.

"Silence! Kakashi please explain clearly." The Hokage said. He couldn't get over the fact that mere genin did this, Naruto at all!

"You see I explained the test to them and then when they started they hid in the bushes. Thats when everything went down hill. I could hardly feel their chakra. Then Sasuke and Naruto, together like in a team" he emphasized.

"What! That's impossible! Everyone knows that they hate each other!"

"Continue" the Hokage said.

"Then while they were attacking me, apparently Sakura took the bells and I didn't know! They beat me together even though they already had the bells!"

"Why would they do that! Even though I'm not against it." Asuma said.

"Yes I too would like to know. Did they tell you?" The Hokage asked.

"You see when I first got them from their classroom, I was late and told them that I hated them. So they said that it was giving me a reason to hate them." He said scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. Everyone was silent and then they all burst into laughter.

"Man! Finally some people put you in your place Kakashi! Hope you not late again!" Asuma laughed. Everyone agreed, even the Hokage.

"Well Kakashi, I guess they passed?" He nodded a yes and then was dismissed.

 _'I think I just dug my own grave'_ Kakashi thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I just want to say that the picture above is the new look for, in order, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. There are a few changes however. For Naruto, the shirt is kuruma fur orange and he's wearing longer pants that are black but the belt is still there with the same color as his shirt. For Sasuke, his shirt is a dark blue, instead of red. For Sakura, her clothes are a darker shade of pink and she wears a fish net shirt under, that can be seen around her waist, due to the top she's wearing. She is wearing black boots and her hair is up to her waist. They each wear black fingerless gloves. The last picture shows Miley's attaire when on missions, though the Hokage tells her to wear the standard uniform, she doesnt want to. You've gotta admit its much cooler. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **The Next Day~**

"Ruto, Kura, Suke! Wake up right now or else your breakfast is gonna get cold!" yelled Miley as she just finished making their breakfast. After a couple of minutes, Sakura and Sasuke came down, slightly tired, but still excited for the day head of them. They sat down and at their breakfast.

"Don't tell me that he's still asleep. Did you guys wake him up before coming down?"

"We did Nee-chan, but you know Nii-san." Sakura said as she munch away. It was a fact that Naruto was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up immediately.

"NARUTO! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP NOW, NO RAMEN FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!" Miley screamed as she sat to eat her breakfast. They heard a THUD and someone scrambling to the washroom and then coming down.

"I'm awake, I'm awake! Anything but ramen!" he said dramatically. He sat down beside his brother and ate his food.

"So...how are you guys gonna break it to them. The old man obviously knows about yesterday cuz of Kakashi."

"Well since we're going out we should walk there through the crowd and if they try something to Nii-san then ohh they are asking it." Sakura replied excitedly.

"Although I really apprietiate that Kura, I don't think that Jiji would take it so lightly if we started killing the civilians."

"Say, we're not showing anything until the chuunin exams right? Just that we're family. Are we gonna tell Kakashi cuz I think we should make a truce." Sasuke asked as he finished his food.

"Yup I think we should but not everything. Do you think that I should tell him my full name when were re-introducing ourselves. He'll know I know my parents?"

"Just make him promise that he won't tell the Hokage. We want to surprise him right?"

"Yeah. Poor old man has too much paper work. Its actually one of the reasons why I still tell him about the orphange. Its not like I hate him, I actually understand where he's coming from."

"But lil' bro you have to admit that the woman running it almost shit in herself after you threatened her. It was hilarious!"

"Well I gues we should get going  
There about ten minutes left." They stood up, put their plates in the kitchen and walked out. As they walked through the village Naruto was getting his usual glares, but his siblings were getting strange looks.

"They must be thinking _why is the great Uchiha-sama with the demon_. Man these people never give up." Sakura mocked as she looked at them with disgust.

"Hey! I don't tell them to praise me. I don't quite care about they think as long as I have the two of you, Nee-chan and Tou-san." He said sulking.

"Its alright Suke and I couldn't have said it better myself!" Naruto exclaimed as they smiled at each other. They saw a little mob starting to form and without turning around, Sakura used the _haki_ and knocked all out. They then continued peacefully away from the panicking villagers, not knowing what happened. They arrived and waited for their sensei, who had five more minutes.

After what happened yesterday, Kakashi didn't want to be late, so he hurried to the training ground. What he saw was something he didn't expect. Right by a tree, he saw his _sadistic_ as he calls them, students all sitting down and chatting like civilised people and laughing. They turned to his gaping face and started to laugh even more.

"What exactly is going?" He looked like he was going to be mad.

"Well sensei, let's call a truce first and then you have to swear that you won't tell anyone, not even the Hokage, what we're going to tell you, OK?" He nodded his head. "You also have to understand sensei that besides each other and the rest of our family, we dont trust anyone in the village, although we trust jiji. You understand what I mean right?" he nods again thinking _why dont they trust people?_

"Well then, Suke, Kura, I think we should re-introduce ourselves, don't ya think?" he said smirking. They nodded and then he started,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like my family, ramen, Kuruma and a few other things. I dislike fangirls, rapists, traitors and people who see the prison as the prisoner. My hobbies are making new seals, pranking and helping Kura and Suke. My dream is to re-build a village and help my siblings each with their dreams." As he finished they looked at Kakashi, who had his eyes bugged out. They started to laugh at him.

"Y-You know?! More importantly, siblings? You don't have any as far as I know."

"Actually _sensei_ he does and its the two of us, along with our older sister and father." Sakura said. She, along with the rest of the family, are quite protective over Naruto.

"W-What!? Can you tell me whats going on!?" They laughed again and told him how they met at the park, not telling him why they were there in the first place. What shocked Kakashi even more was that they knew Ra's al Ghul and his daughter, as they told him they were the father and daughter they spoke about before.

"Well that really is alot to take in...can you continue?" he asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my family, Kuruma, and other things. I dislike fangirls, rapists, traitors and people who can't tell the difference a prison and a prisoner. My hobbies are creating new jutus, pranking people and hanging out with my family. My dream is to find my brother and ask him what the hell ran through his mind when he killed our clan and help both my siblings with their dreams."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are my family, Kuruma, although he is apart of our family," gets a nod from both boys, "shopping and creating new dishes from my family. My dislikes are fangirls, rapists, traitors, people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll use to seal it, I mean come on!, and any one who dares hurt my family members. My hobbies are making new medicine and experimenting in making deadly and untraceable poisons *everyone shudders* and helping my siblings. My dream is to be the most badass medical ninja and help both my brothers with their dreams." she concluded. Kakashi just looked at them with anime tears and whinned,

"You mean I don't have an emo, fangirl and idiot! Mind explaining that?" he questioned. He wanted to know what went through their heads. When they told him his jaw just fell since it was somewhat a brilliant idea, the part that they were able to do it for seven years some how scared him.

"Besides sensei, you have to admit it was one of the greatest pranks yet!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"And I bet that you came up with it?"

"No, Ruto did. He is the smart one." he said casually. Kakashi looked at the blond, who had a piece sign and smiled.

"But I thou-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble sensei, but Nii-san here has an IQ of over 300. He's smarter than me and stronger than Suke."

"He's the reason as to why we were able to hold up so long. There were times that Kura and I wanted to give up, but he'd tell us that being on the same team was better."

"Oookaaayy. I really have no idea what to say. But come on let's go get a mission. Don't worry I wont tell anyone but you have to explain to the Hokage since he saw what you guys did to me." They frowned.

"Did he see the actual fight. Or you when went to him?"

"When I went to him..." he said not understanding.

"Good! It'll be easier to handle then. Let's go!" and then they were off.

 **Hokage Office**

"What's up jiji! We came for a mission!" Naruto said.

"Ah yes. But before that can you please tell me what happened yesterday?"

"What are you talking about jiji? We just did a test that Kakashi set up for us. It was about teamwork, Sakura-chan figured it out!" he says innocently.

"Naruto a jounin level sensei, Kakashi no less, came back torn and in cuts and bruises. Are you trying to tell me that you and your teamates didnt do it cuz its not what Kakashi told me."

"Jiji your really funny ya know! Do you really think that an idiot like me could have done that?" he laughed.

"Naruto dont call yourself that. Despite what everyone says I know that your a bright boy. Not in studies but you have great determination. Now please tell me."

"Unless you tell me something first. Its only fair since I'm a ninja now." Not liking where this was going, he hesistantly asked

"What is that you want to know?"

"I want to know who my parents are. There real names. You said when I'm a ninja that you would tell me. So please? I really want to know."

"Sigh, I really want to tell you my boy, but you must understand, its for your own safety. Its for the safety of this village as well."

"Were they bad people?"

"No no far from it. Please tell know how you beat Kakashi."

"Jiji, do you trust me?"

"Of course!"

"Then for the sake of having no paperwork and the council off your back let me keep my secret as well. But I promise I'll show you everything then, OK?"

"Ok. Now then you guys came for a mission?"


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks went by and Team 7 had done numerous D-rank missions but one day they had enough.

"Oi jiji! Give us something better to do than these chores!"

"Well Kakashi? Do you think that your team is ready?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. I believe that my team is more than ready to take a C-rank mission" Kakashi said proudly. These couple of weeks he realized that the three of them were quite strong and excellent on teamwork. He couldn't be more proud.

"Very well then, bring in the client." Then a drunken old man came inside the door.

"Everyone, this is Tazuna a bridge builder, and you'll be taking him to the wave country."

"What! I hired real ninjas, not some wannabe punks." he said. A kunai went flying past him and sunk into the wall. Frightened, he looked at who threw it.

"Who are the wannabe ninjas?" Sakura said with a smirk as the other two released some killing intent.

"N-No o-one" he said shaking his head viciously.

"Alright team 7 lets meet in front of the gates." Kakashi said and then shushined away. The other three looked at one another and then shushined to their home.

 **In Front of Gate**

Team 7 and the bridge builder were wait for Kakashi to come to their location. The siblings were doing their own things; Naruto was creating new seals, Sasuke was listening to music and Sakura was reading a book. Tazuna was standing at the side, still frightened by the children. Two minutes later Kakashi came, on time and they started their journey. As they were walking, Kakashi felt a bit curious at what Naruto was drawing on his notepad.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Oh hey sensei. I was just creating a new seal."

"Really? You mind telling me what it does?"

"Well its just an anti-rape seal. I figured it would be quite helpful for girls everywhere. I'm not done yet though. Its a bit of a challenge." he said.

' _Whoa this kid is quite smart! I would have never thought about it. Heck no one has.'_ "You really are your father's son, aren't you?"

"I guess, though I wouldn't know." he said. Just then, they past a puddle, which was quite unusual-and thats when it hit them. Getting ready for the attach, a pair of chains came out of no where and was aimed at Kakashi. It was intercepted by the boys as Sakura guarded the client.

"Suke, you take the one on the right, I'll take the one on the left. Kura, make sure the drunkard isn't killed...yet." They still didn't like him and they showed it. "Kakashi, just stay there and keep yourself safe." and then they started with the plan while Kakashi had anime tears thinking 'they don't believe in me!' After the situation was cleared, they sealed the dead bodies into scrolls.

"We could get the bounties for these two later. Now then Tazuna*cracks knuckles* are you gonna tell us the truth or we have to do it the hard way?" Sasuke said grinning. Then a paled Tazuna told them the truth and at the end, they decided to continue with the mission.

"Naruto, you do know that I'm the jounin sensei of the team, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why did you tell me to keep myself safe. I believe that I could have done something."

"You don't have to feel offended, sensei" Sakura started as the two listened "we had a feeling that there was something up with the mission and Nii-san only wanted to show you that we're capable of continuing the mission." Understanding they continue until Kakashi yells duck! Crashing on the floor, the air was covered in mist.

"Well well well. If it isn't Kakashi of the sharingan and a bunch of brats. Hand over bridge builder and you wont die."

"Demon of the mist Zabuza. Sorry but we cant do that. We are hired to protect him."

"Lets see, which body part should-" he was cut of by Naruto.

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough" he yelled, clearing all the mist. In the middle they saw a man and the most noticeable features-to them-were he had no eyebrows. The three siblings started laugh, holding onto one another to stop them from falling. Everyone else was just staring at them.

"Umm you guys...he's trying to kill me...mind taking it a bit seriously." Tazuna said as the others just sweatdropped.

"But look at him." Naruto said.

"He had no eyebrows!" Sakura said.

"And is trying to act intimidating." Sasuke finished as they calmed down a bit.

 _'There right...I guess it is a bit funny'_ Kakashi thought as he chuckled after their explanation. They battled it out, with the end result of a hunter nin taking Zabuza away and the group arriving at Tazuna's house.

"Hello there. My name is Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. Thank you for bringing my father home safely."

"It was nothing ma'am. Just doing our job." Kakashi answered with his one eye smile. The group settled down and sat down for dinner. There they met Inari, Tsunami's son.

"Your all going to die. Gato is going to kill all of you." he started.

"Ok then" they answer together.

"You don't know what pain is. You've never been in pain you entire life! You don't understand anything!" he yelled at them. The three siblings held hands, which was noticed by Kakashi.

"Just shut up!" Naruto yelled out, startling the family. Sasuke and Sakura held his hands down firmly.

 _"Ruto calm down!"_

 _"Nee-chan is right. He doesn't know, OK?"_

 _"Fine but I'm going outside. This atmosphere is suffocating."_ Turning to the family he said, "I apologize for my out burst, I'll be outside." He left with his siblings behind him.

"I'm sorry about his outburst, but you have to understand, back in our village, he had quite a painful life, one that would make yours paradise compares to his." They were shocked at what they had heard and Inari felt bad at what he said.

 **With the Three**

"Sorry about that. He just got on my nerves, ya know?"

"Its alright, Nii-san. Just try to keep your anger in check next time, OK?" Sakura asked he nodded and gave her a hug.

"Say, do you think we should tell Kakashi everything...you know about our pasts? I think, after these past weeks, he can be trusted. What do you guys think?" Sasuke said.

"I think we should, but not the full extent of our powers, agreed?" Sakura said.

"Agreed" the two boys said together. Sitting on top of the roof, they looked at the full moon, shining down on them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto said.

"Its what brought us together." Sasuke said. Putting her arms around both boys she said,

"I'm glad that were a family." After some time they went in and fell asleep.

The next day, Kakashi brought them into the forest for some training, but they ended up telling him about their past, the reasons why they were in the park that night. To say Kakashi was shocked, was understatement. Well Sasuke and Naruto he knew, but Sakura too?

"No wonder you guys don't trust people. I'm really sorry"

"Its alright sensei. Besides you didn't have that much of a past yourself huh?" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well we don't want to sound rude, but if you that your father abandoning his mission for his friends was the wrong thing to do, then we must hate you." Sakura said

"What? Why!?" Kakashi asked, wondering how they knew that piece of information.

"Well I guess we have a confession to make" Naruto started. "We're actually big fans of your father." he finished excitedly.

"Huh?" Kakashi said dumbfounded. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"Yeah, when we found out what he did, we respected him a lot. Too bad the rest of Konoha is filled with idiots." Sasuke shrugged.

"Your fans of my father? But he abandoned his mission!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah but lets talk logically alright. At the end of the day, whose with you, a mission or your friends?" Sakura asked.

"See we have a saying in our family sensei 'those who abandon their comrade or friend is worse than scum' so all it showed was that Konoha is filled with people worse than scum." Naruto concluded. Kakashi didn't know what to say. They were right. He smiled his signature one-eye smile and thanked them. He truly was proud of them

"Thanks."

"For what sensei?" they asked.

"For trusting me."

"Well you did earn it sensei" and they went back to the bridge to help build it.

The rest of the mission went by quite quickly and at the end, both Zabuza and the fake hunter nin, Haku, were allowed to come with them to the leaf, much to Haku's delight and Kakashi's protests-which were ignored.

"Are you sure kid?" Zabuza asked. He still didn't feel comfortable, but if it made his segregated son happy, then he'd go.

"Of course! The old man is like a jiji for me, he'll say yes."

"Thank you so much for giving us a place to leave. We are forever in your debt." Haku said.

"Maybe yours, I don't quite care." Once they reached the village, they went straight to the Hokage's office. On their way there, both missing nins saw that everyone was glaring at them, or to be more specific, at Naruto.

"Hey kid, what's wrong with all the glares? You do something to them?" Kakashi tensed up, knowing the exact reason.

"Yeah, if you mean being born and alive, then yes. To them my existence is a crime." he said giving off a fake smile.

"Whoa that's low. Its sorta like the civil war in Kiri." They reached the office, and Naruto walked in.

"Heya jiji! We came back from our mission!" Looking up from his paper work, the Hokage smiled

"Welcome back all of you. Now would you like to explain to me why there are two missing nin with you?"

"Of course Hokage-sama! Our jounin sensei will tell you all about it" Sakura said.

"Yup, he was responsible for all of us, right sensei?" Sasuke said as they looked at him innocently. Kakashi just cursed. This three were going to get him killed one day. He swore right then and there he would never take another genin team again.

"Well y-you see Hokage-sama..."

"Yes Kakashi?" The Hokage said, raising an eyebrow. The other five were about to burst due to laughter, when Naruto spoke up,

"Sensei might not be feeling well jiji, so let me tell you. We got you some knew ninja, that is if they wanna be. They wanna live here and I said they could."

"And why would I let them stay, just because you said they could?"

"*sniff*My jiji hates me!*sniff*he's been infected by everyone else.*shaking the old man*please come back to me jiji. Dont leave me all alone!" he said all so dramatically. Even the hidden ANBU were quite amused by the scene in front of them.

"No, no, I'm still here. OK fine they can stay. But you'll be on probation for three months, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." they both replied." Now as to where they could live..."

"You could live with us!" Sakura said. The other two nodded.

"You guys live together?" The Hokage questioned looking at Naruto

"You don't want paper work right?" Sighing he gave in

"You have to tell me soon"

"Of course, before the chuunin finals"

They all turned to leave when they were stopped,

"I still need team 7 report there C turned A-rank mission."

"Well, we explained one thing for Kakashi, I think he could do the rest." Sasuke said and then they left a nervous Kakashi, wondering if he should be proud or curse their very existence.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple weeks went by and Zabuza and Haku started fitting in alright, well Haku was. He started working in the hospital, and many admired his skills in the medical field. Zabuza gave off an intimidating feeling, which made no one wanting to go near him. He became a jounin. When they first met Miley, she didnt mind them staying with them, but when they met Ra's, now that was another story. The great demon of the mist almost piss where he was standing when the man entered the house. All in all though, they were all alright.

Now the three siblings were heading to the training ground. They were told by Kakashi that he had something special for them.

"I bet you its the chuunin exams" Sakura said.

"Yeah, it is that time of year." Naruto said.

"I saw the messenger bird, you know the one for the exams heading to the Hokage's office." Sasuke said. They were all excited to enter the exams. When they reached there, Kakashi was already there waiting for them.

"Whoaa, Kakashi here first?"

"Now thats something you dont see everyday."

"You think its a genjutsu?"

"Wont hurt to try"

"KAI!" they yelled, but it didnt dispell.

"Hold up I'm real! The meeting with the Hokage just finished early! Anyways, take these paper slips. I registered the three of you to take the chuunin exams. Make sure your there tomorrow by 3:00 pm room 301. Ja ne!" and then he shushinned away.

"Well were entering right?"

"Of course we are."

"Lets obliterate everyone there!"

"Kura, your really starting to scare us ya know" Naruto said as he and his brother backed away from their sister.

"Lets go get something to eat, 'kay?" Sasuke said. They nodded and went to BBQ, the only other place that didnt turn Naruto away, since it was owned by the Ackmichi's. On their way there, they heard people arguing

"Put me down!" a young boy said.

"Konkaro just put the kid down" a female voice said.

"I've got to teach this punk a lesson."

"Why konkaro, I never knew you sunk so low to hitting little children." Sasuke said. The three the turn around and the elder two smile

"Well if it isnt my favoyrite leaf shinobi. *drops the boy* hey there man long time no see." he said to Sasuke as they fist bumped.

"Temari! Its so great to see you guys again!" Sakura said as she hugged the girl

"It has been huh? We just arrived. How've you guys been?"

"We're alright *looks at tree* hey Gaara, why dont you come down here and give your friend a hug." Naruto said. Instantly, a swirl of sand appeared before him and when it died down, a red headed boy appeared.

"I dont hug people Naruto. We've been through this a hundred times." he said in monotone.

"Yeah but I still manage to hug you each time, so bring it in" and hugs the poor boy as the others just snicker. "So how is everyone? Hope your dad isnt to mad about the prank that we did last time" They all laughed at the memory. They had gone to Suna two years ago as a trip and ended up meting Gaara and his siblings. They managed to get Gaara a bit more sane and even fixed his seal. After they all became friends, the three leaf siblings decided to trach the three sand siblings about peanking, which Gaara became a bit too obessed, which was also changed. The villagers of Suna might have been afraid of a bloodthirsty Gaara, but a pranking one was by far yhe worst.

"Say we're going to grab something to eat, wanna come?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure and then later we're going shopping!" both girls said as the boys shuddered at the though of being dragged from store to store and carrying bag after bag.

"Shakaku is really scaried." Gaara whispered.

"Well he has a right to be scared. Even Kuruma put up extra seals in order to not watch."Naruto whispered backed.

 **Time skip**  
 **Next Day**

"Alright then you guys have everything you need, right?" Miley asked her younger siblings before they left.

"Hai!" they said in unison.

"Now remember, try not to kill anyone, but you could mess with them. Its always funny seeing people believeing that there going to win, and then there hopes crushed at the last minute." their father said as he was sipping his coffee on the couch.

"Good luck you guys" and they were out the door.

As they were entering the building, Sakura spoke up

"Say, now that we took off our masks, how are we gonna break it to the others?"

"I say we just act as if nothings wrong, just go with it as if nothing happened." Sasuke said.

"Alright then*goes up stairs* hey isnt that.." Naruto said

"A genjutsu and the two gatekeepers, then yes, yes it is." Sakura answered.

"I bet its to weed out the weak ones. Come on lets go upstairs." Sasuke said and they headed upstairs. As they were on their way, they were stopped by a bright green _thing_ that they couldnt identify until closer expection.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha. I want you to fight me!" he said. Seeing Sakura though, he jumps up, kneels on one leg and says

"You are very beautiful. I have fallen for you on first sight. My name is Lee, will you go out with me?" Immidiately, Naruto and Sasuke stand in front of her

"I'm sorry, but were not handing our sister over to some stranger that we just met. Come we have an exam to go to." Naruto said.

"Sorry, I guess we'll fight during the exam. See ya!" Sasuke said and they went to the exam room, leaving a bunch of people wondering what just happened.

When they reached the third floor, they were met with Kakashi.

"Hey there sensei! Whacha doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well I came to congragulate you on coming this far and to make sure the three of you entered the exams."

"We already knew that. You can only do the exams if you have three people on your team." Sasuke said.

"Well then good luck on the exams"

"You know us better than that sensei cuz you better wish the other teams that. But dont worry, we'll make you proud." Naruto said as they entered the class.

 _'I know the three of you will'_ Kakashi thought and then left.

When team 7 entered the class room, they were met with different killing intents, but a blast from their own shut everyone up. Just then, they heard the most dreaded thing that gave them all nightmares.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled.

"Good luck bro" the other two said.

"Traitors!" Sasuke yelled at them. The girl attached her arm on to his.

"Hey there Sasuke-kun. Did you miss me~" she said.

"No I didnt so do you mind getting off me."

"Troublesome. Ino get off the guy your irritating him." Shikamaru said as he Chouji came with the rest of the Rookie 9.

"Kura, Ruto help me!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Fine" they said

"Ino do you mind getting off of Suke, he really doesnt want to kill you right now." Naruto said. She finally let go and then he hid behind Sakura.

"Who are you?" Kiba said

"Aww I'm hurt you dont remember me Kiba, and all the ditching we did together." Silence was heard untill

"NARUTO!" they yelled.

"The one an only." he smiled.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kiba yelled.

"Calm down would you. We we're all just acting in the academy anyways." Sakura said.

"You mean you dont like Sasuke as a fangirl?" Ino said

"Of course not! Do you know how disguted I felt fangurling over my own brother. Eww. I beat Ruto up each time I remember."

"Why were you guys acting?" Shino said.

"So that we'll be on the same time. Besides it was the biggest prank and everyone fell for it! Man it was hilarious!" Sasuke said. Before they could ask anymore questions, Ibiki cane in.

"Alright you maggots sit down. The exams are about to begin!"

"Alright! Theres gonna be bloodsheed! Yeaa!" Sakura yelled as the others just looked at her, terrified.

"Sorry about my sister's outburst. Kura lets go people are looking at you all scaried like." Sasuke said as he dragged the girl to her desk.

"I'm really sorry again for our sister. She likes a good fight. Please continue what you were doing." Naruto said as he sat in his seat.

 _'Just who are they really?'_ the remainding of the rookie 9 thought as they looked at team 7.

 _'Siblings? If I remember the Uchiha and the Uzumaki hated each other and he didnt have any siblings. Interesting'_ Ibiki thought.  
(Explains the test and they begin)

 _"Hey you guys okay with answering the questions?" Naruto asked_

 _"Yeah, but they seem jounin type questions. Whats up with that?" Saskue asked._

 _"They want us to cheat. Everyone is doing that. Gaara is using his sand. Its a bit creep though." Sakura says as they laugh, but not out loud._

 _ **"You guys are annoying me. Continue doing your test." Kuruma says.**_

 _"Lazy ass fox" they said in unison and then cut the connection._

When they were done, they each took out their headphones and started listening to music untill the end of the test.  
(Last question us said and they pass.)

 _"Hey guys there someone coming in through the window and fast!" Naruto says._

 _"Lets give them a little surprise!" Sakura says and they understand what she means._

Just as the person came crashing through the window, the threw kunai at them, nailing them on to the wall. Everyone looks at them and they look back, innocently.

"What the hell just happened?" the purple haired woman asked. Before she could be answered, the old man Hokage came rushing in, in a shaken state. He looked around and saw Naruto, so he ran over to him.

"My boy you must help me!" he yelled.

"Sir, what do you need help from? Is it an assasin?" Ibiki asked worried and wondering why their beloved leader was in such a state.

"No no its far worse than that. Shes going to kill me!" he yelled. Just then they heard, in a dark and demonic voice yelling,

 **"HIRUZEN SARUTOBI!"**

"I need protection from her." he pointed at the door as it was swung open and there they saw the oh so familar face of their beloved sister, Miley.

"Oi jiji, what did you do to her?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see...I ..umm"

"Just spot it out old man"

"I never gave her, her money for a mission she completed." he said sheepshily.

"How long ago was it?"

"Two weeks ago" he mumbled.

"Oh hey there Ruto, Kura, Suke. Mind moving aside for a bit. Some needs to pay me and if I'm not given money, I'll be having his blood!" They stepped aside, much to the old mans horror.

"Why are you betraying me?" The Hokage said with anime tears dramatically.

"Sorry old man, but we love our life." They said, as they waved a white flag.

"No then dear Hokage *crackes knuckles* why dont we have a chat?" Then they shushinned away, much to the old man's protests.

"You know her?" Ibiki question. Everyone was afraid of that girl even him. She would interogate a person in ywo mintues and get all the information out, while if he worked on them, it would at least take a day or two.

"Shes our older sister." They said. After finally taking out all the kunai, the purple haired woman says

"Well my name is Anko, the singl-"

"You want as at the forest of death, right?*nods* Lets go." Sasuke said and they shushinned away with the sand siblings.  
(Explains the test)

"And begin! Just dont die!" And then they were off. Once they were alone, Kuruma came out.

 **"Man its good to come out and straight my legs."** He said swishing his tail.

"Let me remove the gravity seals and find a team fast." Naruto said. "KAI" After a while they came across a team and not wanting to fight, just used their haki and took the scroll.

"Alright guys we have a scroll. Nii-san, you have a marker at the tower right? *nods* Ok then do your thing!" Sakura said and in a yellow flash, they were at the tower.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I think we have to open both scrolls. Lets try it" they opened scrolls and poof, standing before them was Iruka, much to both their surprises.

"Hey there Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Coming out of his shock he says

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Its only been about ten minutes since the exam started!"

"Actually its only been eight, but whatever. So what are we suppose to do?"

"Your not going to tell me are you?"

"We have a surprise to show everyone during tue chuunin exams, but not now. You'll find out then." Sasuke said.

 _'A friendly Sasuke and Sakura not fawning over him? Whats next Naruto is really smart and strong?'_ Oh how right you are Iruka.

"Anyways, you guus just relax and wait until the five days are up." and then he shushinnee away.

"Well if we're here first, the sand siblings would be here next." Sakura said.

"So what do we do until then?" Naruto asked.

"Lets just lazy around. But a bit of training each day, ok?" Sasuke said and they agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

The five days were up and the three siblings did just as they said they would: do nothing. It didn't help when the sand siblings came, since they all started to see who was better at break dancing between the guys, although Gaara never joined, saying that he would rather give Shakaku his blood than do something so embarrassing. As the other teams started entering the tower, some joined them while others watched. It was quite amusing for the jounin that came to see the genin who were suppose to hate and compete against one another, enjoying each others company.

(The rules for the test are said and the first match is about to begin.)

 **Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi**

"Its your turn bro. Good luck!"

"Although you wont need it." Jumping down to the arena, he got into his stance.

"Are both contestants ready...and begin!"

"Ready to lose tree hugger?" Yoroi taunted.

"I have better things to do than play around with you." He vanished and then appeared right in front of him, delivering a punch right in the gut.

"Kakashi I didn't know he was that fast? That speed was easily jounin level." Kurenai exclaimed. Everyone else was thinking the same.

"Believe it or not Kurenai but I didn't teach him or any of them that much." Kakashi said as he looked at the match. They all looked at the other two, who just smiled

"If you guys are impressed with that speed, I cant imagine your reaction when he takes off his seals." Naruto smirked.

"Seals?" Asuma questioned.

"Yup gravity seals. Ruto made them for us, but were only on level 6. Shh your making sensei miss some of Suke's real power.

"I think its time to end this. KAI!" Sasuke said and a tattoo of a dark wolf was seen on his shoulder.

"Whoa dude you think that I'm afraid of a tattoo would scary me?" the sound nin snickered.

"Not really *summons sword* but maybe this would. _Absolute darkness_!" he yelled. The sound nin screamed making everyone wondering what was happening to the ninja.

"What happened to him?" Kakashi asked his students. Everyone one was waiting in anticipating.

" _Absolute darkness_ is a move that completely shuts out any light towards their opponent. By doing that lets just say that there in an endless pit of pain." Sakura said sweetly. Everyone just shuddered at the though.

"Do you have swords like that?" Asuma asked.

"Yup but each one of our swords have different ability. There sorta related to our summons." Naruto explained.

"You guys have summons?!" a random jounin asked.

"Yup, our dad gave it to us for our birthday present."

 _'Dad?'_ they thought.

"Kakashi?" they questioned.

"Dont ask me. I don't know everything about them." he said putting his hands up surrendering

"Proctor end the match. He wont be able to continued."

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha. Next contestant is..."

-'

"Great match Nii-san" Sakura said as she hugged her brother coming up.

"You really wanted yo show off that tattoo didn't you? Well if the jig is up KAI" Naruto said, and his tattoo of a fox appeared on his shoulder.

"Then I'll do it too. KAI!" Sakura said and a tattoo of a peaguses was seen on her shoulder.

"When did you guys get these tattoo's!?" Kakashi asked.

"I think we were seven"

"Or maybe six."

"Something like that." The rest just facepalmed.

(Skip to Sakura match)

 **Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka**

"Your going down Forehead!" Ino yelled.

"Lets just get this over with" Sakura said, uninterested.

"Begin!" Ino threw some kunai towards Sakura, who easily dodged them. Not giving her a chance to do her clan jutsu, Sakura kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall.

"Whoa I didn't think Sakura was this strong." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah but Ino has her family jutsu. Once she uses it, it'll be all over." Asuma said proudly. The two brothers just grinned

"Thats if Kura does scary the shit out of her." Naruto said as the others just stared at them, wondering what he meant.

"Its seemed I underestimated you. How the hell are you so strong? You were never like this!"

"Training" was all she said before she went up to punch her, but Ino narrowly escaped but by doing so saw what would have happened if she didn't. Right in front of her was a huge crater with Sakura's fist in the middle.

"Oh I missed" she said casually and went into a stance again, ready to continue.

"No no no! I surrender alright! Just don't kill me!" she begged as she sat on the ground, terrified of what would happen if they continued.

"Winner Sakura Haruno!"

 **Gaara vs Lee**

(Same as anime)

"Gaara! Why'd you do that for?!" Naruto yelled surprising some that he knew him.

"I was going to stop his movements. See know he stopped." he answered innocently. The three siblings didn't know whether to laugh at him or just pity him.

"No, when you want someone to stop moving you don't break their legs!" Sasuke yelled as he and his siblings made it to the arena where Lee was. Sakura bent down immediately and inspected it.

"I can heal him but you have to promise that he gets plenty of rest afterward, OK?"

"What are you talking about? He can never be a shinobi again with these injuries." the female medic yelled. Ignoring her, she faced Gai, waiting for his answer.

"Will he make a complete recovery? Will it take along? Will it hurt him?" he asked wanting the best for his student.

"Yes he will and no it wont take long or hurt. May I begin?" He nods and she then summons her healer blade.

"What are you doing with that sword?" he questioned.

"This sword has the ability to cure any illness, disease or injury. Just stay back and watch." Everyone was suddenly interested as the blade showed a green light and instantly touched the boys body. After a minute of his body glowing the green colour, it stopped.

"There he's healed. But remember, he has to rest."

"Not that I'm against it, but why did you heal him?" Gai questioned.

"Because he's like us *this got everyone's attention again* my siblings and I have all been underestimated and we want to show that we could be the best and do what we want. Proving people wrong. Thats exactly what Lee wants to do, right?" Sakura said.

 **Naruro Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

"Alright boy, we got ourselves the dead last. This will be an easy win!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Nii-san break a leg" Sakura said as she gave him a hug. He fist bumped with Sasuke and then went down to the arena and got ready.

"Begin!"

"I don't even need Akamaru for this. Stay back boy, I'll be finished soon."

"You really shouldn't have underestimates me." a voice behind him said. Looking behind, he was met with a fist in his face. When almost crashing into the wall, he kicked him in the stomach, launching him upwards and then kicked his back downwards. Kiba laid there in so much pain that he couldn't move.

"W-What t-the hell did y-you just do?"

"Aww what happened? Cat or should I say dog caught your tongue?" Naruto asked mockingly.

His other two siblings were laughing so hard at the audience's shocked faces. They held onto on another to one another to help them stop falling on the ground but that didn't help at all.

"He only used pure taijutsu! But Kiba is a specialist in taijutsu. How did he beat him!" Kurenai exclaimed. Looking at team 7, Shikamaru asked

"This was also apart of your prank wasn't it?"

"Yup!" they said together.

"Wait what prank?" Asuma asked.

"Troublesome. The three members of team 7 were practically acting for the past seven years as a prank." he explained as everyone looked at them.

"Shikamaru your saying it as a bad thing. The prank was honestly a bonus. We just wanted to be on the same team." Sasuke said.

"Let me guess, you though about it didn't you Sasuke-kun?" a now recovered Ino said.

"Of course not. Naruto did. It was his idea and honestly it only worked because of him. Kura and I just wanted to give up but he kept encouraging us until the end. The so called dead last was never there just a genius who just fooled everyone." he stated proudly.

Not evening able to stand up, Kiba yells

"Get him boy and make him pay!" to Akamaru. The dog started charging at Naruto but Naruto put out his hand and said

"Down boy" as he released some haki. To the surprise to everyone-except his siblings- the dog stayed down.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki! Now that is the end of the preliminaries."

"What the hell just happened?" Asuma exclaimed. Everyone looked at the two for explanation.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, was haki, but a bit of it. I don't feel like explain, but try imagining hundreds of shinobi in front of you and you have no way to escape. Now if you control it well, then you could release it and knock all of them out without lifting a finger." Sasuke explained. They all looked in awe.

"Can you two use it as well?"

"Sure can!" Sakura said. "Now come on, we have to go pick numbers."

"I would like to congratulate the remaining genin on advancing to the chuunin exams. The exams will take place in two weeks, so make sure that your there by the time of your match. That is all, you are dismissed, but would team 7 meet me in my office today."

"What the hell are we going to tell the old man?" Naruto whispered.

"The truth I guess. We sorta have to in order to do the plan." Sakura whispered back. Hearing this Shikamaru got a bit curious.

"What do you mean plan? What are you guys going to do during the exams?" he asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"Lets just say people are going to figure out that Konoha is filled with a lot of hypocrites." Sasuke smirked as they left, making the others wonder what they meant.


	8. Chapter 8

As the chuunin premilinaries were over, we now see the three siblings sitting in the Hokage's office with their jounin sensei.

"Heya jiji. I see Myles finally left you huh?"

"I had to give her the amount or else she would have really had my blood. Anyways I believe I need some information now."

"Alright jiji, shoot." Naruto said.

"I want you to tell me everything now. But first let me say that the three of you have proven to be the strongest so far." Looking at his siblings, Naruto began his story and told him everything, even Sasuke and Sakura's past. He even told him that he knew about his parents. When he was finished, felt proud at them and angry at everyone else, including hiself.

"I wish you told me about it before, but your right. It would have had the council off my back. I guess I should thank my son for taking care of you three and my granddaughter."

"Wait...your son is Ra's al Ghul?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yes, he was exiled from the clan. Enough of that, I still see him as my son. Another thing, I saw that you knew the Kazekage's children. Why is that?" he questioned.

"Well you see, each year on our birthday, tou-san takes us anywhere we want to go. So about two years ago, Nii-san wanted to meet another person like him so we went to Suna to meet Gaara. while we were there we sorta pranked the Kazekage." Sasuke finished of as they laughed awkwardly.

"wow you kids are something else huh?" Kakashi said, amused they were able to do it, the Hokage just chuckled.

"Well, when you put it that way, what you guys did was by far from that mild." a laughing voice said. As they turned to the window, they saw both their father and sister.

"Tou-san what are you doing here? Why were none of you at the preliminaries anyways?" Sakura asked.

"Well Kura we already knew you guys would win so we didnt bother. Besides the finals is whats important, right?" Miley said.

"Are you guys going to train us for the month?" Naruto asked

"Yeah I think I need to improve on using my MS a bit more now that Kura healed the blindness I always got." Sasuke mentioned. This got the Hokage and Kakashi's attention.

"Wait you got your MS? Arent you suppose to kill your best friend?...Oh god dont tell me you killed someone for those eyes!?" Kakashi panicked. They just laughed at him.

"I have to be with Kakashi on this. Did you, Sasuke?" The Hokage asked.

"Well I did have to kill Ruto to get it *gasps from both* but calm down, it was a genjutsu. I very really genjutsu. I totally forgot I was in one when I finished." They sighed in relief.

"What is this blind problem that you were talking about?"

"You see Hokage-sama when you over use your MS, then you start to turn blind afterwards. But I never knew how to counter it. How did Sakura help?" Kakashi questioned.

"Remember the sword I had earlier? Well I used that."

"I suppose you made their swords son?"

"They were a working masterpiece." he proclaimed proudly. Just then Miley yelled

"Whats the matter sis?" Naruto asked.

"I just remembered why we were here in the first place! We got invited by the fire daimayo to his palace for a ball! We leave tonight!" she said excitedly. They were jumping up and down celebrating that they were allowed into one of the most exclusive balls.

"How did you get invitations!? And the fire daimayo?" Hokage asked.

"Long story short our old man here *pats her father shoulder* save the daimayo's life a while back on a whim and now we get in all the time. Enough chit chat, we must get ready for the ball!" Miley yelled as she jumped out of the window, as her younger siblings followed suit. When Ra's was about to follow he was stopped by something he never heard for almost two decades

"No matter what they say, you will always be my son Arashi, Arashi Sarutobi." Hokage said as he smiled at his eldest son.

"Thank you...father." and then he jumped out.

"Hokage-sama of I may ask, why was he exiled from your clan?" Kakashi asked when they all left."

"Now thats a story. Kinoha would have been the mightest nation but because of the elders at that time, it isnt. My son and I were very close, a bit too close for their liking. He was also very powerful, strong. His swordsmanship was the best in all of leaf's history. They wanted to over throw me from clan head and so tried to get him on their side, but he didnt budgt. Asuma was a bit easier for them, I believe that you remember the tension we had a while back? *nods* it was due to them. They told him some lies that I dont quite remember, but Arashi was always loyal to me. At the end they pulled out an old law in our clan and managed to exile him." Teara started to form from the old man's eyes, "I couldnt even save my son and after everything that happened he never once hated me. He still come and visits me. He was young when he got married and had his daughter with his wife. Even after everything he went through, being only a child of 14, he wondered the world and came up top. He really did make me proud."

We now find our family of five at the main house getting ready for the ball. When finished, both Naruto and Sasuke are wearing suits, while Sakura and Miley were wearing black and dark navy blue dresses respectively. Their father was wearing his usually all black attire and then they headed to the fire palace.

"This is so exciting! We're actually going to the palace!" Sakura squealed.

"I wonder who else is gonna be there?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Who cares! The less people the more food for us!" Naruto said childisly. He might have been the smartest of the three, but he was still the youngest and thus treated like the baby of the family.

"I hope they have an entire table of deserts!" Miley exclaimed. Everyone knew she had a sweet tooth, one she couldnt control.

"If I see you eating too much, I'll knock you out cold for the rest of the evening." Ra's said

 **"You guys better place some outside for me too"** Kuruma said, now in his mini fox form.

When they reached there, they were amazed at the sight in front of them. The place looked splendid for the ball. They ate,danced and met and befriended new people, people in very high places. The damaiyo's grandson, who was about Miley's age, took a liking to her, much to the family's amusement since she was completely oblivious to it. All in all they had a great enjoyable time and when they came back, they started their one month training, which shockingly Kakashi also joined in, something he terribly regreted later on.

"Whats the matter sensei, cant keep up?" Naruto said as they were in the middle of their friendly spar. Kakashi was offered the training because the three siblings trusted him, something their father knew wasnt simple for them to do.

"You've been doing this for most of your life? How?" he questioned. To his embarassement he couldnt even lay a finger on the boy and yet he was the sensei!

"Whats the matter Kakashi, my son too much for you?" Ra's said as he came into the training ground, was underground in the main house, with two glasses of drinks. He gave them both a cup.

"Thank you. So what are you guys going to do during te chuunin finals? Are you going all out?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke and Sakura ane in, along with their older sister.

"We've got a plan really in the beginning, but I guess we're going to show enough power to send out a message saying 'dont mess with us'" Sakura said.

"You mind telling me your plan?" they looked at each, nodded and then told him, and to say Kakashi was impressed was an understatement.

 _'These kids are going to turn Konoha upside down!'_ he chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

**One Month Later**

Its been a month and now its finally time for the chuunin finals and to commence their plans-something that was approved by the Hokage. The contestants were all in their box, except Naruto and in the Kage box, the Hokage, Kazekage, and Raikage were also there.

"Hey where's Naruto? Its his match first isn't it?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, but his gonna make a grand entrance." Sakura giggled at what was going to happen.

"Troublesome" the lazy genin muttered.

"Alright can the contestant Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki come down for their match" the proctor called out. At the mention of Naruro's name, the crowd started booing and calling for his death and saying that the Hyuuga would do them a favor by killing the demon.

"That's enough" was heard from a voice looking around they saw it was none other than their precious Uchiha that had silenced them. Getting a nod of approval from the Hokage he had chakra to his throat in order for his voice to be heard everywhere and then began

"We, the younger generation were told a story about what happened twelve years ago" this got everyone's attention then he continued, "we were told that twelve years ago, the Fourth Hokage killed the demon fox and thus saved this village, but that isn't true" now the younger generation were confused, "the nine tailed fox can not be killed, since its immortal. It cant be scared or hurt. On the day of its attack, the Fourth was expecting a new person into his family. His pride and his joy. But in order to keep this village safe he had to make a decision, one either letting the leaf be destroyed, or sealing it into a new born child at the cost of his own life. I believe we all know what he choose" there were some murmurs but they stopped when he continued, "if the Fourth Hokage were to give us his final last words, isn't it for us of the leaf to honour that word?" there were some cheers saying that they should and were agreeing with him, "hypocrites. Each and everyone of you are hypocrites!" he yelled, getting confused looks, but some smiles from the clan heads that understood where this was going, "the Fourth Hokage's last wish was for the boy he sealed the fox in to be seen as a hero, but instead you idiotic buffoons did no such things. He abused him, tortured him and did by far worse what any child was ever to go through. You called him the monster, the demon, but yet its you people that are those things. Do you have so little faith in the Fourth's sealing technique's? You hail him a hero, and yet you cant even trust him!?" some of the villagers looked down in shame. The foreign ninja were just watching to their amusement. "Have any of you ever wondered what it was like for him? Have you ever been put in his shoes? Being hated for something you have no control of, or have no idea what you have? Have you ever wondered why the Hokage choose that certain boy?" this got some murmurs and a troublesome was heard from Shikamaru, who understood, "the Fourth was an honorable man. He couldn't ask a family to give up their child for the sealing if it meant that he couldn't seal it in his own son! So that, ladies and gentlemen, was what he did. He could have lived a normal life with his family, but no, he and his wife gave up their lives for this village, and what do they get in return, stabbed in the back. I bet you the Fourth Hokage and his wife are rolling in their graves because of what you did to his SON." and that's when most of the people started to understand.

"Wait your trying to say that Naruto is the son of the Yondaime?!" Ino yelled from her seat.

"And they treated him like trash." Sakura answered.

"Did you know about this?" Asuma whispered to Kakashi

"Yeah it was this big plan they made to make the villagers guilty" Kakashi laughed.

"Well it did work." Kurenai said. "But he didn't go through so much, did he?" They just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Kurenai I went through his memories and I puked out everything I had the entire year. What Ibiki does for interrogation looked like child's play compare to what he went through" Kakashi said which shocked the surrounding shinobi. Ibiki was known as the most ruthless interrogator.

"Yes it was indeed most unyouthful for what they did to young Naruto. And yet his youthful flames shine bright!" Gai exclaimed.

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to destroy this village." Asuma started as he lit his lighter. "And honestly I wouldn't go against it."

"No way, h-he wouldn't do that, would he?" a guilty jounin said

"You people really are idiots. You should have thought that before you angried him, especially since he can control the power of the buju inside him." Kakashi said as he continued reading his book. "His father was my sensei so we sorta bonded over the few months. If he does, then I'll be spared" he said giving his eye smile. The surrounding shinobi shuddered and sweated bullets.

"So congratulations hypocrites of Konoha *claps his hands* congratulation on abusing the Yondaime Hokage's son!" he finished. There were cries that were heard and weeping and asking for forgiveness. The Hokage turned their attention to him and said,

"Everything that the young boy said is true. Now let the match between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki begin!" and then sat back down. Neji made it to the arena floor but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" he asked the proctor. When he was about the call the match he was stopped.

"Wait" Sakura asked. "I bet you all know this kunai don't you." she held the Fourth's signature kunai. "Why don't we see a jutsu that was never seen in the past twelve years." The shinobi who saw it knew. She threw it down and a yellow flash was seen and when it dyed down they saw none other than a mini version of the Yondaime.

"Yondaime!?"

"Hokage-sama?"

This was heard throughout the stadium, until they saw who it really was. That was when they realized that he really did look like their beloved hero.

"So you cane huh?" Neji said

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Hinata" Naruto growled.

"Begin!" the proctor said.

"So this was you meant a month ago. Troublesome you siblings are, but they do feel guilty now." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah they better be." Temari said as she and her siblings walked over to the leaf shinobi.

"Hey there man didn't know you had it in ya" Konkaro said as he and Sasuke gave a high five.

"Anything for family right?" Sasuke said.

"I hope Naruto doesn't kill him" Gaara spoke "his anger is blinding him."

"Well he is the baby of the family. So we have to look out for him." Sakura said as they looked at the match. It looked like they were evenly matched but the five of them knew that Naruto was holding back.

"Hokage I didn't know your ninja were spokesmen. The young lad sure sent his message across." The Raikage laughed. He found the whole situation amusing.

"Yes he is indeed. If he was directing me then I too would feel horrible." The Kazekage said.

"Everything he said was true. The young Uchiha see the boy and the pink haired girl as family." The Hokage said.

"I suggest you don't cross them, or else I'll have your head." a voice said and as they turned they came face to face with Ra's al Ghul. The bodyguards for each shinobi got into a fighting stance.

"Calm down, I only came to see the matches of my children." he said as he sat on the ledge. The Kages told them to stand down.

"And who are your children?" The Raikage asked.

"Well one of them made a dynamic entrance, the other one gave a grand speech and the last one gave way for her brothers to make his grand enterance." he said. "By the way Hokage, did you see Miley? She was suppose to be here by now." he questioned.

"No I haven't. Dont worry, she'll be here soon." The Hokage reassured. Looking at three of his children they saw him and he waved, which they returned with a smile and a wave, much to the horror to those who saw and knew who he was.

"Why aren't you going down?" a frustrated Neji yelled. He had it every chakra point and yet his opponent was still standing, and he wasn't reopening them. It was like his skin was impenetrable.

"Aww what's wrong. Cant kill the demon brat." he said mockingly. "Lets finish this *summons sword* hells fire!" he yelled. His entire sword was engulfed with flames and he struck Neji down, giving him second degree burns in the process.

"Next time you blame Hinata for crap she wasn't responsible for I'll end your life, got it!?" he yelled.

"Winner Naruto Namikaze"

"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. If you want to add Namikaze it goes at the end. I'm not going to disrespect my mother all of a sudden." the proctor nodded. The crowd were all cheering and saying Namikaze-sama. He just muttered the word 'hypocrites' that only the proctor heard and understood him. He walked to the contestant booth and was tackled into a hug from his sister.

"You did great Nii-san." Sakura said.

"Thanks. Hey Suke, you sure got them riled up didn't you?"

"They had to feel bad for what they did. Say tou-san is here did you see?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah during the match. Where's Myles, she should be here by now." That was something that they were all wondering. Miley was never late.

"Dont worry I believe she'll be here soon." Gaara said.

"I hope so." they said.

"Hokage I must say your genin did well. You could tell he was on a completely different level than the Hyuuga." Raikage said.

"Yes I must agree with Raikage-dono. Your jounin must have done well in training them." Kazekage said. The old man just smiled, one filled with pride.

"Next match Sakura Haruno from Konoha vs Samui from Kumo vs Kin from Oto. Please come down to the arena." the proctor said.

"Alright Nee-chan go break a leg" Sasuke said.

"You'll do great Kura, they got nothing on you." Naruto said as the three high fived each other.

"Mind undoing my gravity seals Ruto, I want to go all out." she said. He nodded and said "KAI!" and they were released. She looked up to her father who gave her a thumbs up and smile, which she returned. She went down to the arena and got into her fighting stance.

"Begin!" the proctor yelled. The three girls ran towards each other but of course Sakura was faster and hit both of them, sending them back to the arena walls, shocking everyone.

"Sakura is really scary. I didn't know she was like this." Ino shuddered.

"I never thought that either. Man I cant believe they fooled us all." Kiba exclaimed.

"Troublesome, your right for once." The adults-their parents- who were listening were wondering what they were talking about.

"Ino what are you guys talking about?" her father asked.

"You see dad Sakura and her two teammates were actually friends, well they consider one another family, but they were acting the entire time just so that they could be on the same team. There also really strong!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah its true mom. During my match with Naruto, I didn't even lay a finger on him and he beat me to the ground. And when Akamaru went charging towards him, all he said was to stay down and he listened!" Kiba said.

"Yeah I heard they were the first team to get to the tower and do you know how long it took them to get to the tower?" Shikaku said, turning their attention to him, shook their head no, eight minutes and they didn't even have a scratch on them." This got shock reactions from all of them.

"I wonder how they did that" Chouji munched.

"My guess is that Naruto already had a marker there and then used his father's jutsu. Considering that he's showing it now, I wonder how old was he when he mastered it." Choza wondered.

"Whatever the case Minato's pup sure is talented and I for one am glad that the Uchiha isn't actually a stuck up prince." Tsume said laughing.

"That's not all" Shikamaru began as they looked at him, "Guess who trained them? It was Ra's al Ghul himself. They actually consider him and his daughter family." This got gasps from the adults.

"Mom, whose Ra's al Ghul?" Kiba asked.

"He's the most deadliest and strong leaf shinobi know during our time. His clan were filled with foolish people so he got exiled. He was talented as well. Now he's the most feared person out there." his mother answered. All they could do is watch the rest of the match in awe.

"Well it looks like you two ladies are quite strong. Too bad I'm the one that's going to win this." Samui mocked.

"None of us are down yet so don't act so cocky" Kin glared. Sakura just looked at her two opponents. None of them laid a finger on her and here they were cussing at one another.

I've had enough of this" she started as she got their attention, "I was hoping this would be more of a challenge consider its a three way battle, but honestly really disappointing."

"What are you talking about? You just got lucky that's all!" Kin yelled.

"Your underestimating us just cuz I'm not going all out ok fine the- whoa what's going on!" Samui said. Around both her and Kin were a sphere looking ball that they were inside. Looking at Sakura, they saw she had the same things covering both of her hands. Then they heard

"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus" **(A/N this is the spell Minerva used on both Erza and Kagura)**

"What's going on!" Kin shouted.

"Ohh Kura bringing out the big guns!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I hope she doesn't over do it like last time." Sasuke said

"What's going on?" Kiba yelled.

"This amount of chakra is unreal." Choza said.

"Forget the chakra don't you feel that pressure!" Tsume yelled.

"I'm so glad Sakura wasn't serious when fighting me." Ino shuddered

"You and I both." her father said.

"Hokage-dono, what's going on?" Kazekage asked.

"The levels of chakra coming from that girls is messed up!" Raikage said.

"That's because this is ancient jutsu" Ra's started. "The only ones that could use it are those apart of the now endangered Demon clan. With a mixture of their demonic power and chakra, the spell is preformed."

"How did...never mind I think I know." Hokage said.

"Whoaaa Kakashi, I didn't know that she was this powerful!" Asuma said.

"Well considering who trained her and from such a young age, I highly doubt it. But seriously *rubs shoulder* what I'm wondering is how they survived throught their training." Kakashi said.

"Wait you got trained by Ra's? How?" Kurenai exclaimed. Now all the surrounding ninja were listening.

"Yeah, but only during the month. The training is the most harshest I've ever seen, but you get results almost immediately."

"Yagdo Rigora!" she yelled and instantly there was a pillar of light shooting towards the sky. No one knew what happened, but when the smoke was cleared, there lying on the ground unconscious were the two girls Kin and Samui. Sakura just looked at them and in approval as everyone there was bug eyed. After recovering from his shock, the proctor,

"Winner Sakura Haruno!" there was only silence and then clapping was heard. Looking around she saw her brothers and the sand siblings clapping, which was then followed by everyone in the stadium.

"Nice one Nee-chan!" Naruto said as he gave his sister a hug which she returned.

"Its a good thing that you controlled yourself this time." Sasuke said to her.

"Yeah yeah I did great! And that's all that matters." she said as she gave him a hug that he returned.

"Next match is between-"

 _BOOM_

"YOU BASTERED!"

 _CRASH_

Were what cut off the proctor as two figures crashed into the arena. Clearing the dust from the impact they saw...

 **Cliffhanger!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap**

 _"Next match is between-"_

 _BOOM_

 _"YOU BASTERED!"_

 _CRASH_

 _Were what cut off the proctor as two figures crashed into the arena. Clearing the dust from the impact they saw..._  
 _-_

"What the hell is going on!"

"Are we under attack?"

There were cries of terror that ran through the stadium. But when the dust cleared they saw two figures brawling on the floor. One familiar and one not. But what shocked them was when the unknown person flew up into the air and the familiar dod the same. They stared at on another, as they were still in mid air.

"Do you remeber me little one?" the unknown says.

"Your my mother's murderer!" she yelled.

"Ah yes, but I'm still your uncle. That isnt the way to speak to _your favourite uncle_ now is it, Miley?" he said smirking.

"Your no uncle of mine. How the hell could you kill her! She was your own sister for God's sake!"

Shikamaru and the rest of his friends and their parents just looked on. Then a bright flash came beside them. Looking the saw Naruro, Sasuke and Sakura.

"What the hell is going on Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Miley's mother was killed right in fron of her when we just met. That was seven years ago and the man who did it, is him." he replied as he clentched his fists.

"I don't think that they'll care about the people present if they start to fight right now." Chouji said.

"Thats why we just finished putting up a barrier. You cant see it. It'll protect us from any attacks." Sasuke said as he looked at his sister in the sky.

"But how are they doing that? They're flying!" Ino said.

"Is it apart of her kekkei genki?" Skikaku asked, "I remeber she used telekenesis before when we were on a mission and she used it."

"It is. Honestly its something that she hid all her life because tou-san was afraid if this man would come after her, but I guess you'll see it in action today." Sakura said.

"Is it really cool?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"She and that man are the last to surviving people of their clan." Naruto said, which shocked them.

"What happened to the rest?" Tsune asked.

"They were all killed...by the same man." Sasuke said. They understood what he meant and were fearful to what would happen to Miley.

"Why would he kill them?! Its his clan!" Ino exclaimed.

"For the same reason most evil bastered would do it...power." Sakura said

"I'm going to kill him! What the hell does that son of a b**** think he's doing to my daughter!" Ra's yelled.

"Ra's calm down! Miley can handle it. Just have faith in her." Third Hokage said.

"He better not kill her, or else I'll cover every floor and wall with his blood." Ra's said darkly, froghtening the other Kage.

"Whats the matter my dear neice? Look at you, your nothing more than a weakling! No wonder I didnt know you had our demon blood within you."

"Sneer all you want all you, you cocky bastered, but I'm going to make you wish I died like the rest of them." she yelled as she flew towards him and he did the same.

"Demon blood?...oh my god! She's apart of that clan! Troublesome." Shikaku muttered, but the rest still heard it.

"What are you talking about old friend?" Choza asked.

"Remember a clan that was completely wiped out about fifteen years ago? They were the most feared clan because of their kekki genki." he explained.

"You don't mean...the demon clan?!" Inoichi exclaimed.

"I'm positive it is. Am I right?" he asked the three siblings.

"Well mostly yes," Sakura began as they listened more closely. It was a topic of interest to the clan heads as well as their children, "but they weren't all wiped out. The only survior was Miley's mother and her brother, the one that killed them all. She went into hiding as she was keept safe by tou-san and later Miley was borned. Je couldnt get to either one of them, until seven years ago. Her mother was tired of their endless chase so confronted him and battled, it was a close battle, but in the end, she lost. He was going to kill Miley as well, but she escaped and came here and thats when we met." she concluded her story. At the end, rhey all felt a bit sorry for her.

"But why isnt she using her kekki genki right now, I mean she would win wouldnt she?" Kiba asked.

"Not really" Sasuke began, "in their clan, they have a specific way that you need to train your demon transformation-"

"Wait she can turned into a demon?!" Tsune exclakmed.

"Yes, but a humanoid demon. Anyways, since her mother died before rhey could start and her father doesnr know the training regim, she doesnt know. She trained with her powers but she might have not trained to their full extend."

"Dont they have scrolls or something?" Ino said

"They were all burned. We went back and check so many times, but wverything was destroyed." Naruto said sadly.

"Dont worry about it, if you beleive that she'll win then I guess she will." Kakashi said as he along with the other senseis approached them.

"Thanks sensei!" they said in unison.  
-

 _'Damn, he won't go down'_ Miley thought as she fought against her uncle.

"What's the matter little girl, can't keep up?" he said as he deliver a punch to her face. They were still battling in midair, which the audience watched in awe

"Sorry dad, but I think for once I'm not going to listen to you." she said, unaware that they were in the stadium and that her father could hear her loud and clear.

"What are you babbling about?"

"This! Demon Soul Transform!" she yelled as she turned into her she-devil form. **(A/n Mirajane's form. What can you say, I love it! *-*)**

"I guess you can transform, huh." her uncle stopped as he stopped his attacks suddenly.

"Come on, I'll give you a better fight now, or you afraid that you'll be put six feet under?"

"No, I only came to see if you could transform yet. That will be all for now. But make no mistake, the next time we met, consider yourself dead." he said darkly, as he disappeared. She just stared at the place he was with an open jaw expression, (*o*)

"WHAT THE HELL! I TRANSFORMED GOD DAMN IT! IMAGINE IF SOMEONE SAW!" calming down a bit she said, "at least no one saw." and de-transformed. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

"Miley you idiot! Of course people saw, your in a stadium for god's sake!" turning around, she saw her siblings and after registering what he said she looked around and finally understood what had happened.

She was flying mid air in the stadium.

She fought her uncle in the stadium.

She transformed and showed everyone her kekkei genkai.

She openly refused to listen to her father.

She was screwed!

So she did the one thing that seemed logic at the time,

"H-Hey there everyone! I guess you just saw all that, well it was a skit! Yea a skit that was for the audience! Hope you enjoyed the show!" she said sheepishly. Then there was complete silence for about ten seconds.

"Miley, you know no one's that stupid." Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"Hey, the people in this village are plenty stupid! Look at what they did to you! They could have easily fallen for that!"

"Miley, first stop flying. Get over here." Sasuke yelled. She did as he told her and Sakura started to heal her.

"Are you trying to say that you were fighting this whole time and didn't know where you were? Honestly Myles that isn't really surprising somehow." Sakura said as she continued healing her.

"Sorry, but when I saw him right there, everything that happened that night just flashed into my mind and then I saw red, ya know?"

"No prob sis, but what are we going to do with the stadium. We have our chuunin exams, remember?" Sasuke said. Before she could say anything, a black a swirl was seen, and there, in all his glory, was Ra's al Ghul. And he looked pissed.

"Have you lost your mind?! What were you doing going up against him?!" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry dad...your sorta squeezing too tight." she managed to say.

"Oh sorry" he let go, "How did you even see him again?" he asked. All this time, Shikamaru and the group were just looking in disbelief, not knowing what to say.  
-

"That was definitely...quite interesting." Raikage said.

"I believe that we should just continue." Kazekage said.

"Now the next match will begin. Will everyone please go back to your seats and we will continue with the matches!" Hokage said and everyone did just that.  
-

"Well I guess you guys should go back, huh?" Shikamaru said. Ra's al ready left, and Miley sat with the others.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Lets go." Naruto said, as he grabbed Sakura and Sasuke and flashed away.

"That boy really did make Minato proud, didn't he?" Choza said.

"Its a shame that we didn't do anything for him." Tsune said.  
-

(Skips to great match)

"Next match Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Sasuke Uchiha."

"We going all out? Undo my gravity seals." Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Lets show them real power!" Naruto excited said and said "KAI!"

"Give them hell you guys, but no killing, alright?!" Sakura said and they hugged. Going to the arena, there were cheers. Some for Sasuke and others for Naruto.

"The same rules apply. Begin!" the proctor said and shushined away.

Both boys started off with taijutsu and gave each other devasting blows. There speeds were unimaginable and its was even giving the Kage's a bit of a hard time to see them, although none would admit it.

"Alright then, now ninjutsu." and again, they started hitting one another with everything they had.

"Wow, these kids could give Gai a run for his money!" Asuma said, as his cigarette dropped on the floor.

"Kakashi, your students are quite youthful!" Gai exclaimed.

"I've never seen anything like this in my life." Kurenai said.

"Kakashi, they sure make you proud, don't they?" Skikaku said.

"Yeah, they truly do."

"Who do you think is going to win this one?" Chouji asked.

"Naruto is." Kakashi answered.

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru said.

"Well, although they both have large chakra reserves, Naruto's is about five times Kage level. So he'll probably throw around ninjutsu for about an entire day and still not feel tired." This shocked everyone there.

"Its because of the Kyuubi, isn't?" Inoichi said.

"Sure is. Kyuubi actually gives it away willingly." this also surprised everyone.

"Why would it do that?" Ino asked.

"Its not an IT its a HIM, they're quite stubborn about it. Naruto befriended the Kyuubi at a young age and he doesn't like what the villagers did to him, just because he's locked up in him. He's actually quite protective over Naruto and the other two as well. So make sure he isn't released, or else this time he'll willingly destroy Konoha." Kakashi said, giving his signature eye smile. Everyone shuddered at the thought of having an angry Kyuubi.

"alright bro, this is it! You ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell ya, time to give them a good scare!" Naruto smirked.

 _'Please don't tell me their going to do what I think they're going to do'_ Sakura, Miley and Ra's though.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Ino asked.

"They're going to give us a good scare." Chouji said as he munched on his food. Everyone just sweatdropped.

"I know that, but.."

"Not knowing those two, then I don't really know. Just something troublesome."

"Kakashi do you know?"

"Just watch~" he sang.

"SUSANOO"

"TAIL BEAST MODE"

They both yelled at the same time. Instantly, Sasuke was engulfed in his Susanoo armor, and Naruto was inside a large Kuruma. **(A/N: Hope you get the picture!)** Upon seeing the nine tailed fox, people began to panic.

"Now that was definitely a great scare." Asuma said.

"Youthful indeed."

"Troublesome blondes." Shikamaru muttered as he's father and friends laughed.

"That would have scared anyone." Choza said.

"I hope that he could really control it" Inoichi said.

"He can, don't worry." Kakashi said. Just then they heard yelling from the genin box.

"NARUTO, SASUKE, HOW COULD YOU BOTH BE SO RECKLESS! DO YOU WANT PEOPLE TO DIE FROM A HEART ATTACK! GET OUT OF THOSE FORMS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I POUND YOU BOTH INTO DUST!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes, ma'am!" they yelled in unison and quickly deactivated. This got them laughs of amusement from the audience as they never thought that they would see the fierce nine tailed fox to be afraid of a girl yelling at them. Just then feathers were seen falling throught the sky.

 _'Genjutsu'_ the siblings thought and quickly released it. One by one the civilians began falling asleep, until there were just a some of the shinobi left. Spotting their sensei and group of friends, Naruto flashed himself and Sasuke to where Sakura was and then the group.

"Hey sensei, I think we're under attack!" Sasuke said.

"Man I am never going to get use to seeing that again." Asuma said. They heard a crash from the Kage box.

"Jiji! We have to stop them." Naruto said.

"Calm down, Naruto, we need a plan first." Kakashi said. Everyone turned and looked at the two Nara's.

"What?!"

"Well, your Naras so tell us a plan already!" Sakura said. Just then some of the Oto nin started attacking them.

"Screw this. Kura, you check for where the enemies coming from above. Help all those who are injuried and bring them to the hospital. Suke, you and I are gonna help in the main forces, but we have to split up. Got it?" Naruto said.

"In the air, but how are you gonna do that?" Ino asked.

"Wait, don't tell me you guys can fly too?" Kiba said. Ignoring them he said,

"You guys ready?" nodding, they bit their thumbs smeared the blood over their summoning tattoos and said,

"Summoning jutsu!" in unison. Instantly, a wolf, fox and peaguses appeared. Even the enemy nin stopped their attacks for the moment.

"You guys, we need your help. Think your up for putting them in their place?" Sasuke said.

 **"Just say the word, and they'll be ripped to shreds."** the wolf said and he and Sasuke went away.

"We need to help the innocent people in the village that caught up in the crossfire. I'm counting on you Shion." Sakura said as she got on her back.

 **"There is no one innocent in this pathetic village. But if you must lets go."** Shion, the peaguses said as they both flew away. The Konoha nin somewhat understood what happened and looked at themselves in shame.

"By the way, did anyone see where Miley went?" Naruto said, before he left.

"I saw her going to the Kage box. Don't worry, she'll be alright." Asuma reassured him, as he took down another enemy, "Oroochimaru is attacking, I can't believe it!"

"Hebi-chan? Hebi-chan is attacking? Then I definitely feel sorry for him if he has Miley on his tail."

 _'Hebi-chan'_ they thought.

"Hey, don't insult our master like that!" one of the Oto nin said.

"Aww, did Hebi-chan get a new arm~?" he said mockingly.

"That was you?!" the Oto nin said. "You monster!"

"Sorry, I've been called worse."

"Naruto, what did you do to Oroochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

 **"Ooo, let me tell let me!"** the fox said, as they sweatdropped at his antics.

"Sure Spike, why not."

 **"You see we all went on a trip about two years ago and during that time, we encountered the snake and they fought him"**

"You fought Oroochimaru and lived?!" Kurenai exclaimed.

 **"Yeah, they managed to rip out his arm."**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah it was hilarious! Anyways, I gotta go help somewhere else, see ya!" he and his fox then flashed away.

"I have no words." Inoichi said.

"You and I both old friend, you and I both." Choza said, as they looked at where he was and then resumed their war.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the delay. Hope you like!**  
The battle between the Oto nin and Konoha nin was finally over. Oroochimaru had retreated and the Sandaime had lived. It was actually the show of Naruto saving the Old Man and showing his Tailed Beast Mode that forced the snake to retreat, retreat in a very sour mode, since Naruto kept calling him Hebi-chan, much to the Old Hokage's amusement as well as the other shinobi.

Sakura had helped in the evacuation of the citizens, as well as healing those who needed it. The other medical nins were outstand by her abilities. There were hardly any causalities due to her over using her sword a bit, causing her to have chakra exhaustion.

Sasuke and Miley completely dominated the enemy nin. By the time they were called into retreat, there were about a quarter of their numbers left. Needless to say, they gained the respect of the Konoha shinobi immediately.

Now they were gathered in the council room, with the council members, Hokage, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Now, we are all gathered here to promote the young genin that fought well and showed excellent skill in the chuunin exams, to be promoted to the rank of chuunin. First off, Shikamaru Nara. Step forward." Shikamaru does what he's told, muttering a 'troublesome' though, "you have shown excellent skills in a leader, like knowing when to retreat, saving lives in the process. I hereby promote you to chuunin." he gave him a chuunin vest and then he sat down. "Next, Sakura Haruno." Sakura stepped up, giving her brothers a huge smile., "Sakura, you have shown great skill during the chuunin exams, as well as the invasion. I heard that it was because of you, that our casualty rate is zero. For that, I promote you to chuunin." he gave her a vest and then she sat down. "Sasuke Uchiha." he stepped forward, "due to your skills and battle prowess, during the exams and the invasion, I hereby promote you to the rank of chuunin. Now that your chuunin, you are eligible to take up the Uchiha clan head position in the council." he stepped back. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" he stepped forward, causing some of the civilian council members to murmur

"Hokage-sama, is he really the son of the Yondaime?" one asked.

"Yes, he is indeed Minato and Kushina's son. I hid that fact due to the countless amount of enemies that they have encountered over the years, especially Iwa." the hushed after that. Turning back to Naruto he says, "you have shown overall strength along with strategies and skills that made Oroochimaru retreat. For that, I hereby promote you to the rank of chuunin. You are also eligible to hold both the Namikaze and Uzumaki council chairs." he took his vest and stepped back. "The chuunin promotion ceremony is over." There were applauds that were from the shinobi council towards the four newly accounted chuunin Shikamaru just yawned, but Sakura jumped and hugged her brothers.

"I cant believe we did it!" she yelled.

"Well, we are pretty awesome, aren't we?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Simmer down you two. We're still in the council room." Sasuke said

"Jiji, can we leave? There isn't anything else that your goin to tell us right?"

"Naruto, your chuunin now, cant you call me Hokage-sama, or even Hokage?" he sighed.

"BWHAHAHA! Jiji, your really funny, ya know! I don't think that I'll ever stop calling you that, even when I become Kage."

"Even when your the same age as he is?" Sakura whispered, though they all heard.

"I don't know why, but imagining Naruto as an old man and calling the still alive Hokage 'jiji' is quite disturbing." Sasuke stated.

"Aww Kura, Suke, you guys are so mean." he pouted and whined, "sorry jiji, no can do. See ya!" he winked, grabbed onto his siblings and flashed out of there. They were all stunned, since some weren't able to see the Yondaime's technique up close, during the exams. There was complete silence.

"Troublesome blonde." Shikamaru broke it and they started laughing, as the Hokage mumbled about the young generation being disrespectful.

Many have been wondering where exactly Miley went after the invasion. Well after the chuunin promotion, she started thinking about the other competitors and there was this one Konoha girl that made her sick to her stomach. She didn't even act like a shinobi. You could tell by all the make-up she wore and how smooth and shiny her hair was. Now don't get her wrong, Miley has nothing against kunoichi that beautify themselves, she and her younger sister do so all the time, though they don't wear make-up, but if the kunoichi doesn't have the skill to back it up, then the question that comes to mind is 'what exactly have you been doing?'. So here she was in front of the said girl's house, ready to knock some sense into her. She knocked the door and a couple seconds latter, the clan head answered it.

"Hello Miley. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, get me your daughter. I have a couple words to say to her." she said darkly.

"What exactly-"

"Oh shut up and just get me your daughter!" she yelled. The poor guy was scared to death and so called for his daughter. She arrived at the door steps along with her mother.

"Hello there little girl." Miley said to the girl, towering over her.

"H-Hello, Miley-san." the girl stuttered. Everyone in the village knew who Miley was, not just because of her father, but the skills she has to back it up.

"I came to ask you how you felt after you lost during your match."

"Umm...I.."

"Can you tell me why you lost? And I want the truth, not something made up."

"I-I was w-weak"

"Why were you weak?" the girl didn't say anything. Her parents were just wondering where she was going with this.

"Look the match I saw you in, your performance was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. I honestly don't know what your sensei was thinking, letting you sign up for the exams. What you showed was an embarrassment to all kunoichi in the village." she yelled. The girl knew she was right, so said nothing.

"Hey now, that isn't really very kind! She tried her-" the girls mother tried to defend her.

"No! If you keep sugar coating the truth, than your daughter WILL die on a mission in the near future. Let me ask you something, Ino was it?" the girl nodded, "why don't you train, and I said before, tell me the truth."

"If I train, then my figure would be distorted and then it will lower my chances into getting Sasuke-kun."

"You fan girls really are werid." she mummbled, but they heard her, "look, I dont know why you think it'll mess you up. Your tweleve for haven's sake, you shouldn't care about boys at this age. Seriously, I'm fifteen and I never had my first kiss before. It'll happen eventually, but at your age, you have to think about your clan, your an heiress aren't you? How will you lead your clansmen if you are too weak to even do so." the girl just looked down, absorbing the information. Everything that she was told was true.

"How-How do I get stronger?" she asked, with a burning determination, to not let her people down.

"Well, how about I train you?" she smiled. The three blonds were shocked.

"Y-Your going to train me?"

"Yup, that is if you want me too." Ino just looked at her. To be trained by Miley was something extraordinary! From the gossip she heard from her parents, Miley al Ghul had turned down ever request to train someone.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she yelled and jumped, hugging the girl. Even her parents were proud.

"I don't mean to be rude, its great that you want to train my daughter, but why?" Inoichi asked.

"To be honest, I don't think my uncle is the least to be bothered with. Of the four jounin senseis, the only one I found to be active and actually give out results from their students was Gai. Kakashi you cant say, since I trained my siblings along with my father. Besides, I'm really bored. I need a challenge here. I would ask my siblings for a three on one fight, but I'll cream them and they know that, so they don't wanna." she pouted, as they sweat dropped at her last reasoning."

"Thank you, for training me! I promise I wont let you down!" Ino said. Miley just smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Meet me tomorrow at my house. Here's the address *writes on paper and gives* I want you there seven am. Understood?" she nods. As she turns and leaves, Miley adds, "hey, you never know, Sasuke wants to restore his clan, don't you think he'll want a strong wife?" she winks and then is gone, giving the girl even more determination.

The three siblings find themselves at the Hokage's office. They have important information for him, information about a dream they all have in common.

"So what was so important that you needed to tell me immediately?" the Hokage asked. Before someone could say anything, a white haired man came in through the window

"Hey there sensei! Its been awhile!"

"Hello Jiraiya. How many times did I tell you to use the door?" the Hokage sighed and rubbed his forehead. His old student would never learn, just like his surrogated grandson.

"Wait, did you say Jiraiya? As in Jiraiya of the Sanin?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, so you heard of me, huh? Let me introduce myself-"

"There is no need, Ero-sennin" Sakura said darkly.

 _'Ero-sennin?'_

"You have a godson don't you?" Sasuke said darkly.

"Where were you all my life?" Naruto said darkly. They all grinned with bloodlust and cracked their knuckles, scaring the Toad Sage.

"W-Wait, w-what are y-you t-talking a-abou? Wait, y-your Minato's k-kid?" he was sweating bullets, knowing he was dead. He looked at his old sensei for help, but only saw a chibi Hokage with a white flag, showing the sign of him staying out of it.

"Sorry Jiraiya, but those three are a lost cause."

"Any last words, dear godfather?" Naruto said.

"Mercy?" he pleaded, and then ran out the window.

"Come back here you coward!" Sakura yelled, wanting to go after him, but was stopped by Naruto

"Forget it, we'll see him in the near future. He'll get a double dosage then, alright?" they nodded and sat back down.

 _'Have mercy on his soul'_ the Hokage thought.

"Anyways, what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Well, we sorta have this dream, and wanted to ask if we could accomplish it. Not now of course, maybe we start in three years time." Sakura said.

"I don't think you have to ask me for that?" the Hokage gave them a questioning look.

"Well, fist we wanted to ask if we could join the ANBU. You can clearly see that we could make it. Maybe a three man squad of the three of us?" Sasuke asked.

"You ant to join ANBU? That's your dream?" the Hokage blinked twice, astonished at what he said.

"No, no. Our dream is something else." Naruto replied.

"Which is..." Hokage motioned him to continue.

"We want to restore Uzushio to its former glory."


	12. Re-write

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

Hello! I know bits been awhile since i updated...okay a very LONG while, but I dont really feel satisfied with the story. It feels too rushed in my opinion.

So I decided to re-write it!

It would be completely redone and I dont think I'll be placing my OC in the re-write.

I'll post up a message telling you all when the first chapter will come out. I'm still having a writer's block though I'll most likely update a chapter within the week from one of my stories.

I have won't leave this story hanging. I'll make one more chapter to finish it and all, but I'll be telling you know it won't be all that great.

Like I said, this story feels too rushed.

Well that will be all for now. Again sorry about the long update!


End file.
